Grand Chase Cilik
by Black Friday Rule CSO
Summary: Copy-Pasted FanFic. Don't know what to write on the summary, so just read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai para pembaca , khususnya yang pembaca bahasa Indonesia!  
Saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic baru! Eiits… tunggu dulu… Ini fanfic bukan hasil dari saya… namun hasil sedot dari Facebook… Saya hanya ingin mempopulerkannya… (Disclaimer below)

Cerita ini secara original sudah End… maka saya akan usahakan rush copasnya dan usahakan bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu (mumpung ini sudah libur… habis UN) xD

Now, let's get to the story~

* * *

Disclaimer : Grand Chase bukan milik saya, namun milik KoG dari KorSel. Jika game ini milik saya, maka tidak akan ada lagu "Hope" sebagai themenya… Justru saya akan masukkan lagu favorit Dio. Ditambah lagi, fanfic ini secara original bukan milik saya, maupun Mysticious, namun milik seorang author dengan sebutan nama "Cia", yang patut menerima semua credit dari fanfic ini…

* * *

Di suatu hari di Panti Asuhan Bermesiah...

Kaze'aze : Hei! Anak bodoh! Mana baju ku yang bermotif bunga?

Di sana ada ibu pengurus yang kejam, ia selalu memaksa anak-anak asuhannya untuk bekerja. Tetapi kalau anak-anak itu tidak bekerja mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makan dan tempat tidur. Suatu hari ada anak asuhan yang bernama : Lire, Arme, Elesis, Lass, Jin dan Ryan. Satu hari yang lalu Jin disuruh oleh Kaze'Aaze untuk mencuci bajunya. Dan sekarang salah satu bajunya Kaze'Aaze robek karena Jin terlalu kasar mencucinya.

Jin : Ung... Maaf, bu... Tapi, baju itu robek.

Kaze'Aaze : Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus mengumpulkan uang 350.000 GP untuk mengganti rugi baju ku!

Jin : Tapi..

Kaze'aze : Tidak ada tapi tapian...!

Jam 09.00, waktunya anak-anak mencari uang. Semua anak berpencar ke seluruh tempat. Jin,Lass dan Ryan pergi ke taman kota. Tetapi tidak sebiasanya taman itu sepi, mereka menghitung jumlah uang yang mereka peroleh.

Ryan : Satu.. Dua.. Semua total 30.000 GP. Ayo pulang.

Jin : Sigh... Kalian pulang saja, aku masih mau cari uang.

Lass : Baiklah.. Ayo Ryan kita pulang!

Tiba tiba ada seorang anak yang nyasar dan menabrak Jin.

? : Akh.. Maaf *ketakutan*

Jin : Hei! Kau! Namamu siapa?

? : Amy.. Kau?

Jin : Namaku Jin. Kau mau ku carikan tempat tinggal? Aku bisa membantumu mencarikannya.

Amy : Boleh.

Jin : Tetapi bantu aku untuk mencari uang yhaa?

Amy : OK dhee!

Jin : (Aihh.. Manisnya! ) .

Jin mengajak Amy ke Stasiun Kota untuk mengamen. Amy dan Jin bernyanyi dengan senang hingga ke Kafe dan Restoran. Dan tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, Jin pun membelikan Amy minuman dan mengajak Amy menghitung semua uang yang tadi diperoleh mereka.

Jin : Satu. Dua.. Wahh! Semuanya ada 365.000 GP! Nahh sekarang kita ke tempat di mana aku tinggal.

Amy : OK Dhee!

Jin mengajak Amy ke Panti Asuhan Bermesiah. Dan memperkenalkan Amy kepada Kaze'Aaze. Setelah itu Jin mengantar Amy ke kamarnya.

Amy : Selamat Sore! Namaku Amy, aku baru saja datang kemari

Lire : Wahh ada teman baru! Arme Elesis ayo keluar! Ahh ia namaku Lire. Hey! Cepat!

Elesis : Ia! Hai namaku Elesis.

Arme : Akhh... Aku Arme! Halo!

Amy : Kegiatan di sini apa saja? Kok sampai Jin bisa ngamen gitu?

Lire : Ahh! Disini banyak kegiatannya! Kau pasti kaget dhee!

Arme : Setelah ini kita harus membersihkan panti lhoo...

Elesis : Setelah itu baru santai!

Lire : Yupp.. Hehe

* * *

A/N: Untuk story ini, karena saya rush copy paste-nya, maka untuk chapter 2 sampai habis tidak akan ada prologue dan epilogue. Maka langsung baca saja…

Have a nice day~

Daniel


	2. Chapter 2

**Teng Tong Teng Tong**! *suara bel*

Amy : Ungg.. Itu suara apa?

Lire : Ahh.. Itu cuma bel.. Hahh? BEEEEEELLL! AYO CEPAT KELUAR!

Arme : Dasar kau Lire.. Selalu saja seperti nenek tua kesurupan kalau mendengar suara bel.

Elesis : Kapan dia kesurupan?

Amy : Sepertinya barusan.. Hihi

Lire : Ngomong apa tadi kalian? Hahh?

Kaze'Aaze : Woii! 1 anak baru dan 3 anak lamban! Di mana kalian? Keluar!

Elesis : Ayo cepat keluar!

Arme : Maaf bu, tadi kami habis menunjukan ruangan-ruangan dan kegiatan di sini.

Kaze'Aaze : Ya sudah! Ayo cepat bersihkan halaman!

Lire : Amy, ambil sapu yang di sebelah sana. Jangan salah ambil ya. Huff...

Amy : Ia.

Arme : Aku lelah. Menyapu halaman tidak ada habis - habisnya. /Sigh~/

Lass : mau ku bantu?

Arme : Uhh.. Bo-boleh saja. Memang pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?

Lass : Kalau belum untuk apa aku membantu mu.. ^^

Sementara itu di kamar Kaze'Aaze...

Ryan : Enak sekali Lass! Menyuruhku menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan dia sendiri berdekatan dengan perempuan. Sungguh tidak adil!

Lire : Mau ku bantu? Hihi...

Ryan : Kau bukannya membersihkan halaman?

Lire : Kan ada Lass yang menggantikan posisi ku. Jadi sekarang aku yang menggantikan posisi Lass membereskan tempat tidur Ibu Kaze'Aaze

Ryan : Ba-baiklah... ( Baik sekali Lire. Dia juga manis...) .

Lire : Hei.. Kenapa wajahmu merah padam?

Ryan : Akh.. Tidak apa-apa *salting*

Lire : Kau.. Suka dengan siapa?

Ryan : Ahh.. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? *salting*

Lire : Hanya bertanya... Boleh dong...

Ryan : Rahasia dong..

Lire : Huff.. Ya sudahlah.. ( Padahal aku suka sama Ryan )

Ryan : ( Maaf ya, tapi sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu )

Sesudah mereka bekerja, mereka langsung bersantai hingga larut malam. Di Kamar Jin, Ryan dan Lass...

Lass : Ohh Arme.. Betapa cantiknya engkau.. .

Jin : Kau suka dengan Arme yaa?

Lass : Ya..

Jin : Kalau aku sihh Amy! Kalau kau Ryan?

Ryan : Lire.. /Hmph!/


	3. Chapter 3

Sementara itu di kamar Lire, Elesis, Arme dan Amy...

Arme : Hoo.. Lass baik yhaa... Aku suka padamu jadilah pacarku!

Amy : Wahh.. Arme dimabuk cinta... Tapi.. Aku juga! Waa.. Waa.. Waa..

Lire : Hihi.. Memang kau suka dengan siapa?

Elesis : Huhh.. Palingan si Jin.. Kan Jin yang pertama kali membawa Amy kemari -.-

Amy : kok tau?

Elesis : Ya tau lhaa! Dari sikapmu pada Jin juga sudah kelihatan! Orang bodoh juga tau kalee!

Lire : Elesis, kau suka dengan siapa?

Elesis : Tidak ada.. Kau sendiri?

Lire : Ryan!

Arme : Hei! Ayo tidur sudah malam sekali!

Amy : Ia.. Ayoo!

Elesis : Arme dengan Lass, Lire dengan Ryan, dan Amy dengan Jin =.="

Keesokan harinya.. Semua anak-anak sibuk mandi, memilih pakaian dan mengambil alat-alat untuk bekerja.

Ryan : Akhh.. Aku dapat alat yang baru!

Jin : Baguslah kalau begitu!

Lire : Umm.. Ryan boleh tidak kami ikut mengamen dengan mu?

Lass : Boleh donk! Ayo makan dulu sebelum berangkat! ( Asikk ada Arme )

Setelah semua selesai makan, mereka pergi untuk mengamen. Tiba - tiba ada anak laki - laki dengan rambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

? : Hei.. Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian? Aku Sieghart... Salam kenal!

Elesis : Boleh kok... Ya sudah ayo ikut kami.

Sieghart : Tapi jumlah kalian banyak sekali.. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bikin kelompok?

Lass : Ide bagus tuhh!

Arme : Nama kelompoknya Fairy Tail ajahh!

Ryan : Aduhh! Itu sudah pasaran! Bagaimana kalau Tarzan?

Jin : Lebih-lebih... ~,~ Super Junior dong...

Lire : Sigh... Grand Chase? Gimana?

Amy : Nama yang keren!

Sieghart : Ya sudah! Grand Chase! Nahh sekarang ayo ngamen...

Mulai hari itu juga terbentuklah kelompok Grand Chase! Mereka semua kompak! Dan mereka selalu bersama - sama.

Sieghart : Kalian tinggal di mana?

Elesis : Ikut saja! Nanti juga tau

Sieghart : OK

Sesampainya di Panti Asuhan Bermesiah..

Kaze'Aaze : Haiz.. Siapa lagi anak itu?

Sieghart : Namaku Sieghart, tante... Salam Kenal...

Kaze'Aaze : Ya sudah lah.. Ayo masuk dan makan siang... Dan hari ini juga ada ibu pengurus baru namanya Kamiki...

Kamiki : Hohoho... Salam kenal...

Anggota Grand Chase : *Tidak menghiraukan Kamiki dan langsung makan*

Lire : Ini uang yang tadi kami peroleh... *memberikan uang ke Kaze'Aaze*


	4. Chapter 4

Arme : Fuahhh.. Aku kenyang sekali!

Sieghart : BTW... Umur kalian semua berapa?

Elesis : Kami semua sama kok... 7 tahun

Sighart : Berarti aku yang paling besar dong...

Lass : Memangnya umurmu berapa, Sieg?

Sieghart : 10 tahun

Lire : harus panggil kakak dong...

Sieghart : Ahh... Tidak perlu yang jelas kita Grand Chase! Yeah..!

Ryan : Yup!

Teng Tong Teng Tong! *suara bel*

Sieghart : itu suara apa?

Lire : Yaa bel lhaa masa kuda.. APA? BEL? AYO PERGI!

Amy : Seperti biasa anak itu... Kalau dengar bel saja langsung lari kecepirit.

Arme : Yaa... Begitulah, ayo pergi...

Kaze'Aaze : HUHHH! HEI ANAK BARU DAN ANAK BAR-BAR! CEPAT KELUAR..!

Jin : Kami sudah di sini, bu..

Kaze'Aaze : Baiklah.. Hei anak baru maksudku Sieghart, kau mencuci piring dengan Ryan. Cepat! GPL!

Kamiki : Nahh kau Lass, cuci baju bersama Arme!

Arme : (Kyaaa! Cuci baju dengan Lass)

Kamiki : Elesis, Lire, Amy dan Jin kalian buang sampah! GPL!

Lire : Ia.. (Huhh... Kenapa gak sama Ryan ajahh)

Amy : (Asikk ada Jin!)

Elesis : Hei kalian bertiga! Jangan bengong saja... Ayo buang sampah!

Amy : Ukhh... Berat!

Jin : Sini biar kubantu..

Amy : Terima Kasih..

Jin : (Aihh.. Manisnya...) .

Sementara itu Arme dan Lass...

Lass : (Aihh... Arme manis banget! Aku nggak tahan...!) .

Arme : Hihi...

Lass : Mengapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?

Arme : Hihi... Wajahmu.. Merah padam.

Lass : Masa? *salting*

Arme : Yup!

Kamiki : Hei kalian berdua! Jangan ngobrol saja! Kerja!

Arme : Ia...

Kamiki : huhh... =.=

Arme : Hihi

Lass : Hehe...


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah mereka selesai bekeja membersihkan Panti Asuhan, mereka bermain bersama sama dengan senang. Mereka bermain petak umpet.

Arme : Ryan dan Lire jadi! Itung sampai 100 yhaa... Hehe

Ryan : ba-baik...

Amy : Nahh ayo mulai!

Ryan dan Lire : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15... 100

Lire : Ayo cari mereka!

Ryan: Ya! Kita berpencar, OK?

Lire : OK!

Arme dan Lass bersembunyi di semak semak, sementara Amy dan Jin di belakang pohon sementara Elesis dan Sieghart di gudang taman.

Lass : Sepertinya aman *berbisik*

Arme : Ya *berbisik*

Lass : Aw! Siapa yang memukulku?

Ryan : Aku! Hehehe...

Arme : Wahh kita ditemukan!

Ryan : *mengambil cincin di bawah semak semak* Sraaak srakk

Lass : Cincin dari mana itu?

Ryan : Aku menemukan di bawah semak semak

Arme : Cantik yahh cincin itu...

Sementara itu Lire...

Lire : Hey kalian!

Amy : Jin... Si-siapa yang memanggilku? *ketakutan*

Jin : Mana aku tahu?

Amy : Jangan jangan setann! *memeluk Jin*

Lire : Kalian mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya? Ini aku Lire..

Jin : Wahh.. Ternyata kita ditemukan...

Lire : Ayo cari Elesis dan Sieghart!

Sementara itu Elesis dan Sieghart...

Elesis : Puanass!

Sieghart : Yaa sabar donx..

Elesis : Gak tahan nehh!

Sieghart : Bawel kau nenek peodh! NANTI KETAHUAN!

Kreek.. *Lire dan Ryan membuka pintu*

Lire : Ketahuan!

Sieghart : kau sihh berisik!

Elesis : Siapa suruh kau memilih tempat yang panas?

Ryan : Sudah sudah... Ayo kita nonton Mr. Bean

Lire : Ayo!

Ryan : Lire, aku mau bicara dengan mu setelah ini..

Lire : Kalian nonton saja duluan aku ada urusan dengan Ryan...

Ryan : Ahh Lire... Aku ingin memberi mu cincin... Ini...

Lire : Wahh... Cantik yahh! Terima kasih Ryan..!

Mulai hari itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat.. Dan setiap kali mereka bertemu, hati mereka selalu meluap luap...


	6. Chapter 6

Elesis : cincin mu bagus..

Amy : Dari siapa?

Lire : Ryan...

Arme : Ciee~

Lire : Hihi...

Mereka segera tidur untuk keesokkan hari nya... Sementara itu di ruangan cowok cowok Grand Chase

Sieghart : Hei Ryan... Mengapa senyam senyum gitu?

Lass : Jelas dimabuk cinta lhaa! Odonk kau

Jin : Sebegitunya kah?

Ryan : hoo~ Mungkin Jin...

Sieghart : Ahh sudahlah! Ayo tidur!

Keesokan paginya...

Lire : Ha-hai Ryan...

Ryan : hai juga

Lire : Ngamen bareng yukk!

Ryan : Berdua saja yhaa?

Lire : ia... Hihi..

Semua anggota Grand Chase kcuali Lire dan Ryan : CIEEE~ SUIT~ SUIT~

Arme : Udah pacaran nie~

Lire : Belom kok...

Amy : Ahh boonk tuhh... Matanya saja melirik ke arah lain

Ryan : Lire benar kok... kami belum pacaran... Lagian kita kan masih anak anak

Lass : Berisik... Ayo makan!

Mereka semua berangkat dengan gembira, terutama Lire dan Ryan... hati mereka berdebar debar saat di jalan. Wajah mereka terihat sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti tak tertahankan. Sementara itu anggota Grand Chase lainnya...

Elesis : Pasangan bahagia... Kapan aku seperti itu..

Sieghart : Kapan kapan juga kesampean...

Arme : Aku juga mau seperti mereka berdua... Tetapi dengan seseorang yang sangat special... *melirik Lass*

Lass : Aku juga.. *salting*

Amy : Aku mau melakukan itu.. Asal dengan Jin!

Jin : Hehehe

? : Puk! *menepuk bahu Elesis*

Elesis : Waa! Siapa kau?

? : Saya Ronan... Salam kenal nona cantik

Elesis : Waa Waa...

Arme : Sepertinya sekarang Elesis mulai dimabuk cinta.. *berbisik kepada Lass*

Ronan : Aku.. Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian...?

Jin : Kalau kau ikut kami, berarti kau anggota GrandChase sekarang!

Ronan : No Prob...


	7. Chapter 7

Day 2,

Pagi para pembaca~

Saya kembali meng-update fanfic ini…

Namun sebelumnya saya mau tanya, gimana fanfic si Cia ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Kocakkah? Sedikit info, menurut saya sih ni fanfic lucu, ditambah setelah baca habis saya pun sudah tau bahwa yang di fanfic ini (bisa dikatakan) adalah Friendship, Romance, dan Humor (memang ada di chapter ke depannya)

Ditambah, mulai hari ini, saya akan mulai menggabungkan beberapa chapter menjadi satu… setelah semalam saya baca secara full fanfic ini, ternyata ni sepertinya fanfic panjang yang dipotong-potong jadi kecil dah…

Anyways, kembali ke fanfic! :D

* * *

Sepulang mereka dari ngamen...

Kaze'Aaze : GROAAAAAR! SIAPA LAGI ANAK ITU? SETIAP HARI SELALU ADA ANAK BARU! DAN YANG MEMBAWA SELALU KALIAN!

Ronan : Kalau setiap hari bertambah berarti, uang Ibu juga makin bertambah... (O'on)

Kaze'Aaze : Ia juga yaa... Ya sudah, masuk!

Kamiki : Ku rasa semakin lama rumah ini akan semakin penuh akibat mereka...

Kaze'Aaze : Yaa... Yang jelas duit bertambah... MONEY.. MONEY..

Ryan : Nyam nyam nyam... Ohh ia Ronan, kenapa orang yang kau tepuk bahunya Elesis? Mengapa tidak Lass atau Sieghart?

Ronan : ( Karena Elesis manis )

Lass : Woi! Jawab dong! Jangan bengong, nanti kesamber setan lhoo!

Amy : Waa! Di mana ada setan? *panik*

Arme : Di Pabrik Sendal Swallow!

Amy : Huff~

Lire : Ahh... Aku kenyang

Elesis : Aku juga... Aku ke kamar duluan yhaa...

Ronan : Ungg... Elesis, tunggu! Aku kan baru di sini jadi aku minta tolong kau mengantar ku keliling panti ini.

Elesis : Ya sudah lha.. Habiskan dulu makanmu baru aku ajak keliling!

Ryan : Biasanya Elesis selalu menolak kalau ada yang minta diantar keliling. Tetapi saat bersama Ronan, ia mau. Bahkan tanpa ragu! *berbisik pada Sieghart*

Sieghart : Itu namanya cinta! Orang kalau sedang cinta, apapun akan dilakukan untuk orang yang dicintainya! *berbisik pada Ryan*

Lass : Cinta memang membutakan segalanya!

Setelah makan, Ronan dengan gembira keliling panti bersama Elesis. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan kadang memandang wajah Elesis tak henti hentinya.

Elesis : Yang itu ruang dapur dan yang sebelah sana gudang mainan! Hei! Kau dengar tidak?

Ronan : Dengar kok... Hehehehe

Elesis : Mengapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu?

Ronan : Karena... Aku jutuh cinta dengan yang namanya Elesis...

Elesis : Sudah ayo jalan! *wajah merah*

Lire : Ryan, lihat Elesis dhe.. Wajahnya merah padam..

Ryan : Yup...

Ronan : HEI! Lire itu suara apa?

Lire : Aduhhh kau bodoh ya! Jelas suara bel kau kira suara auman serigala? APHAAA! BEL? *Lari kecepirit*

Ronan : Kenapa anak itu?

Elesis : Ahh.. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya kalau mendengar bel.. Seperti orang sinting... Sudah jangan dihiraukan...

Ryan : Ayo masuk!

* * *

Kamiki : Kau anak baru dan Elesis lap jendela! Jangan malas dan GPL!

Kaze'Aaze : Hei anak baru, namamu siapa?

Ronan : Nama saya Ronan, bu...

Elesis : Nih lapnya! Yang bersih yhaa!

Ronan : OK dhe!

Kamiki : Lire dan Ryan bersihkan kamarku dan Kaze'Aaze!

Lire : (Asikk sama Ryan!)

Kaze'Aaze : Lass, Jin, Amy dan Arme kalian menyapu saja!

Sieghart : Aku?

Kamiki : Kau pel lantai!

Tiba tiba ada mobil datang dan menitipkan anak berkacamata dan berambut biru. Orang yang mengantar mengatakan kalau ia lupa ingatan dan keluarganya tidak ditemukan, jadi ia menitipkan ke panti asuhan.

? : Saya Mari *memperkenalkan diri sambil membaca buku*

Arme : hei lihat ada anak baru lagi!

Amy : Mana?

Lass : Itu!

Amy : Ia.. Ia!

Lire : Wahh.. makin banyak saja anak di panti ini...

Ryan : Pasti bu Kaze'Aaze dan Bu Kamiki akan stress!

Sieghart : Capek ngepel lantai... Hei! Kau jangan injak lantainya! *menengok ke atas*

Mari : ... *tetap berjalan*

Sieghart : Hei! Kau juga harus ikut pel karena kau telah menginjak lantai yang aku pel!

Mari : Kau sungguh bawel! Kalau tidak niat ngepel tidak usah ngepel!

Sieghart : Ukh! Sial!

Jin : Sudahlah Sieg.. Namanya anak baru.. Jangan dihiraukan!

Sieghart : Masa aku pel ulang!

Mari : *mengambil kain pel dan langsung membantu Sieghart* Sekarang sudah kubantu... Jangan bawel lagi!

Sieghart : Ya... *Wajah memerah*

Mari : Sudah selesai... Aku mau baca buku..

Sieghart : hei! Tunggu!

Mari : Kenapa? nama ku bukan "hei" atau "tunggu".. Tapi nama ku Mari!

Sieghart : Baiklah... Mari, main yuk!

Mari : Tidak... Aku lebih suka buku...

Ryan : Ternyata anak itu dingin... Hanya suka pada buku... *menghampiri Sieghart*

Arme : Mari! Main yukk! Kita main kejar kejaran! *menghampiri Mari*

Mari : Trims.. Aku lebih suka baca buku...

Sudah banyak anak yang mengajak Mari bermain tetapi selalu ditolak. Walaupun permainan itu seru, tetapi Ia selalu merasa buku lebih seru dibandingkan bermain dengan anak anak lainnya. Entah apa isi buku itu sehingga Mari sangat menyukai buku itu. bahkan saat ngamen pun Mari tetap membaca buku. Sampai suatu hari...

Sieghart : main yukk!

Mari : Harus berapa kali sihh aku bilang? Aku tidak mau main!

Sieghart : Kalau kau terus membaca buku, nanti matamu bisa cepat rusak lhoo! Nahh sekarang ayo main! Mata juga butuh istirahat...

Mari : Baiklah... *meletakan buku di atas meja*

Sieghart : Nahh sekarang kita main kejar kejaran bersama anggota Grand Chase..

Mari : Grand Chase? Apa itu?

Sieghart : Itu kelompok kami...

Mari : Boleh aku bergabung?

Sieghart : tentu!

Mulai hari itu Mari masuk ke dalam lingkaran Grand Chase. Tetapi apakah Mari ingin membuka pintu hatinya pada teman temannya di Grand Chase?

* * *

Arme : Mari, Kau dan Sieghart kejar kami ya?

Mari : Iya...

Lass : 1... 2... 3... MULAI!

Lire : Hey! Ayo kejar aku! Bweek!

Ronan : Kalian lama!

Mari : Kena Kau! *tidak sengaja menepuk bokong Amy*

Amy : Waa! Aku kena!

Ryan : Hei Mari jangan duduk saja! Ayo kejar!

Elesis : BTW Sieghart mana?

Sieghart : Aduhh! Perutku sakit!

Arme : Minum ORALIT!

Jin : Apa tuhh?

Arme : Obat lhaa... Odonk!

Sieghart : Aku BAB dlu yhaa..

Lire : Monggo~

Mari : Nihh air nya...

Sieghart : Trims Mari.. Kau manis dhee!

Mari : PLAK!

Elesis : Wahh... Mari dapet pasangan dhee!

Ronan : Hehehe... Pasanganmu siapa?

Elesis : Yaa... Orang yang tadi menanyakannya padaku lhaa..

Semua kecuali Ronan dan Elesis : CIEE~ PASANGAN BARU NIE~

Elesis : Apaan sihh?

Ryan : Ahh sudahlah... Ayo kita nonton Dendam Nyai Pelet terhadap Nyai Ronggeng di Puncak Gunung Semeru!

Lass : Film apaan tuhh?

Ryan : Ahh.. Ntu Film baru! Udah ayo nonton aja!

Mari : Ahh film orang tulul. Aku baca buku saja! -.-

Arme : Aku bikin pop corn yaa!

**DUAAAAAAAAR!**

Lass : Ehh copet bapa lu monyet terbang ke Puncak Gunung Semeru!

Amy : Ampoen Lass.. Latah sekali kau itu!

Sieghart : BTW suara apa tuhh?

Jin : Coba aku tengok ke dapur. *menengok ke dapur*

Arme : huwaa..!

Jin : Ancol Arme! Wajahmu layaknya oli!

Arme : Huweeee! Lass!

Lass : Yaa?

Arme : Ambilkan lap!

Lass : Nihh... *memberikan lap*

Amy : Kau ceroboh... Lain kali hati hati!

Kaze'Aaze : Apa apaan ini? Dapurku hancur gara gara kalian! AYO BERESKAN!

* * *

Ryan : Gara gara kau, Arme! Kami jadi harus membersihkan dapur!

Lire : Padahal lagi seru nonton! Nyai Ronggengnya lagi jambak jambakan ma Nyai Pelet! Nyaris Nyai Pelet botak!

Arme : Maaf...

Ronan : Dapur jadi berantakan sekali... BTW kalian punya film Dendam Nyi Blorong di Sungai Ciliwung?

Elesis : Film apa lagi tuhh? -,-

Amy : yang aku tau itu film lama...

Sieghart : Katanya ceritanya seru lhoo!

Lass : Wahh! Kalau horror aku mau nonton!

Jin : Paling malam gak bisa tidur!

Mari : Aku punya filmnya... Ada di tasku.. Mau kuambil?

Sieghart : Boleh donk!

Kaze'Aaze : Hohohohoho! Sayangnya waktu kalian habis..

Kamiki : AYO TIDUR!

Lire : Bentar saja ya bu... Ku mohon...

Kamiki : Tidak ada tawar menawar! Kau kira aku tukang sayur apa? Cepat tidur!

Arme : ia bu.. (Dasar bawel! kalau bisa kubunuh akan kubunuh 2 ekor bebek itu! Biar kujadikan bebek panggang)

Semuanya balik ke kamar masing masing dan segera tidur. Tetapi hanya 2 anak yang belum tidur. Yaitu Ronan dan Elesis. Mereka pun memutuskan ke atap untuk melihat bintang. Bagi mereka atap adalah tempat terbaik jika tidak bisa tidur. Memandang bintang yang berkilauan di langit yang gelap bersama bulan yang indah.

Ronan : Elesis! Sedang apa kau di sini?

Elesis : Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Sedang apa kau datang kemari?

Ronan : Kalau aku tidak bisa tidur, biasanya aku naik ke atas atap untuk menghitung bintang.

Elesis : kita berdua sama donk! Aku juga sama lho! Tapi kenapa bisa ya?

Ronan : Mungkin kita jodoh!

Elesis : *muka memerah malu*

Ronan : Elesis... Kau suka denganku tidak?

Elesis : mana mungkin aku menolak?

Ronan : Jadi kau beneran suka padaku?

Elesis : Tentunya!

Ronan : *memeluk Elesis*

Elesis : Hihi..

Keesokan harinya...

Mari : Kenapa Elesis bengong?

Amy : Mana aku tahu.. Mungkin sedang memikirkan Ronan.

Lire : Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya! Aku kagum pada cinta!

Arme : Sepertinya Elesis sudah jadian sama Ronan..

Elesis : Memang ia *keceplosan*

Amy : Wahh pasangan bahagia! nahh sekarang ayo kerja!

Sementara itu Ronan...

Ronan : Kemarin seperti mimpi..

Ryan : memangnya ada apa?

Jin : Pasti baru jadian!

Lass : Sama Elesis ya?

Ronan : Yupp!

Sieghart : Woi! jangan arisan aja! Ayo kerja!

* * *

Arme : Hei Lire! Kapan kapan kita kerjain sii Bandot Kamiki sama Nenek Sihir Kaze'Aaze yukk!

Lire : Boleh boleh aja! Tapi jangan cuma berdua... Ajak anggota Grand Chase lainnya!

Arme : OK!

Arme dan Lire menghampiri anggota Grand Chase dan lainnya. Mereka memberi tahu rencana keisengannya lalu menyusun strategi.

Elesis : Strateginya apa ya?

Sieghart : Kita sengkat saja kaki mereka dengan tali!

Lass : itu terlalu kuno!

Amy : Kita masukkan kecoak saja ke lemarinya! Pasti mereka akan kaget!

Ryan : Ide bagus tuh!

Ronan : Tapi siapa yang berani memegang kecoa?

Lire : Aku dan Ryan bisa! Hehe!

Ryan : yup!

Lire : Kami tangkap kecoa sambil kerja ya!

Ryan : Kalian kerja saja di stasiun kami di Taman Kota kerja sambil tangkap kecoa! OK?

Jin : OK! Byee~

Lire dan Ryan ke Taman Kota. Ternyata kecoa di sana banyak sekali! Setelah mereka tangkap mereka langsung ngamen. Sementara di stasiun, Amy khawatir kalau kecoa itu datang padanya. Tetapi karena ia juga kesal, khawatirnya pun hilang! Semua bersemangat untuk mengerjai si Bandot Kamiki dan Nenek Sihir Kaze'Aaze.

Sieghart : Aku tidak sabar melihat dua setan itu berteriak!

Mari : Aku juga tidak suka pada dua orang itu! Mereka menyebalkan!

Elesis : Mati kau Bandot dan Nenek Sihir! Go to hell!

Lass : Biar tahu rasa dia!

Arme : Kalau perlu kita masukan cacing skalian!

Amy : Biar dia tau kerasnya kehidupan!

Lass : Wahh ada banyak cacing! Jin! Ayo tangkap~

Jin : Yoi!

Grup di stasiun menangkap cacing dan Grup di Taman Kota menangkap kecoa! Setelah mereka sudah mendapat banyak mereka pulang dengan wajah berseri seri! Mereka membayangkan kalau Kaze'Aaze dan Kamiki lari ketakutan akibat kecoa dan cacing yang ada di lemarinya! Sesampai di panti...

Lire : Apa isi yang ada di kantung itu?

Jin : Cacing! *berbisik*

Ronan : Pasti seru~

Kamiki : Ayo masuk dan makan siang!

Semua : Baik bu! *menahan tawa*

Setelah mereka makan, mereka segera membersihkan panti asuhan. Yang membersihkan kamar Kamiki dan Kaze'Aaze adalah Arme dan Lire. Mereka berdua membuka lemari ibu panti itu dan menaruh kecoa dan cacing ke dalam lemari ibu panti itu! Setelah itu mereka tutup lemarinya dan keluar dari kamar. Tidak lama kemudian Kaze'Aaze dan Kamiki masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing dan membuka lemari. Tanpa diduga ada kecoa dan cacing di lemarinya. Mereka langsung berteriak sekeras kerasnya!

Kamiki : AAAAAAAAAAA! ADA KECOA DAN CACING DI LEMARIKU!

Kaze'Aaze : AKU JUGA!

Kamiki : Siapa yang tadi membersihkan kamar ku?

Arme : Aku dan Lire!

kaze'Aaze : Kalian menaruh kecoa dan cacing di lemari kami ya?

Lire : Tidak... *berbicara seperti tanpa dosa*

Kamiki : Lalu kenapa ada kecoa dan cacing di lemari ku?

Arme : Mana aku tahu? Dari tadi aku tidak membuka lemari ibu...

Kaze'Aaze : Kalau gitu... Ada SETAN!

* * *

Kaze'Aaze : AYO PANGGIL DUKUN!

Jin : Ya Ampun ibu... Kecoa dan cacing kan bisa berkembang biak di mana aja! Masa gitu aja pake panggil dukun...

Kamiki : Iya juga ya... Ya sudah lahh aku mau membersihkan lemari ku...

Kaze'Aaze : Aku juga..

Kaze'Aaze dan Kamiki meninggalkan mereka dan Grand Chase pun puas dengan hasil mereka! Ternyata tidak sia sia mereka melakukan keisengan! Mereka langsung berkumpul di halaman dan tertawa terbahak bahak! Bahkan Mari yang dingin pun ikut tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi!

Mari : Hahahahahahahahaha! Aku tidak menahan rasa tawa ku ini!

Amy : Aku juga! Hahahahahaha!

Ryan : Aduhh! Ekspresinya saat tau ada kecoak dan cacing di lemarinya sangat lucu! Wakakakakakakaakak!

Lire : oh ia.. Jadi nonton Dendam Nyi Blorong di Sungai Ciliwung gak?

Arme : Jadi donk!

Mari : Aku ambil CD nya dulu ya...

Arme : Aku mau buat pop corn!

Lass : Jangan! Nanti meledak lagi...! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu hitam!

Lire : Cie~

Jin : Hei lihat! Ada tukang es krim! Beli yukk!

Ronan : memangnya kau ada uang?

Jin : Tadi aku menyisakan uang dari hasil ngamen...

Mari : ya sudah.. Ayo beli!

Elesis : CD nya sudah diambil?

Mari : Sudah lah!

Ryan : Paman aku mau rasa mint!

Lire : Aku pisang!

Arme : Aku bubble gum!

Lass : Kalau aku Vanilla aja

Elesis : Aku Coklat

Ronan : Aku juga coklat!

Mari : Aku kopi!

Sieghart : Aku juga!

Mari : huhh! Ikut ikut saja!

Sieghart : Kalau itu memang seleraku gimana?

Mari : ngg.. *wajah memerah*

Tukang Es Krim : Ini es kalian semua!

Jin : Hoi! Aku dan Amy belom!

Amy : Aku mau stroberi!

Jin : Aku blueberry aja! Dan ini uangnya!

Tukang Es Krim : ini kembalinya! Terima kasih!

Tiba tiba es krim Mari jatuh dan dia sedih...

Mari : Yhaa es ku jatuh..

Sieghart *menyodorkan esnya dan menyuapinya* Makanlah punyaku! Jangan sedih lagi!

Mari : Te-terima kasih, Sieg! *mencium Sieghart*

Sieghart : Waa.. Waa... .

Mari : Kau selalu baik padaku. Dan hanya dengan itu aku bisa membalasnya.

Sieghart : Sebenarnya... Aku suka padamu... Jadi mau kah kamu jadi pacarku?

Mari : Tentu! Hihi...

* * *

Mulai hari itu Mari dan Sieghart menjalani hubungan yang sangat special. Mereka selalu terang terangan jika ingin berpacaran. Sampai sampai disoraki dan kadang ada yang iri melihat pasangan seperti mereka. Sampai suatu hari...

Lire : Besok Valentine... Waktunya anak perempuan memberikan coklat pada anak laki laki...

Arme : Hehehe... Aku mau membuatkan Lass coklat yang enak ahh!

Elesis : Aku mau membuatkan Ronan syal rajutanku ahh!

Lire : Aku mau membuatkan sweater untuk Ryan tersayang!

Amy : Kalau aku mau membuatkan cake yang manis untuk Jin!

Elesis : Kau apa Mari?

Mari : Aku membuatkan Sieghart robot yang bisa membantunya ngamen. Robot ini bisa mengeluarkan alat bernyanyi dan menggunakannya sehingga Sieghart tidak perlu memainkan alat sampai tangannya lecet.

Lire : Wow! Pasti sangat special ya?

Mari : ia dong...

Lire dan Elesis mulai merajut. Rajutan mereka berdua rapi sekali, sehingga tidak ada satu rajutan yang cacat. Mereka berdua memang dikenal jagonya soal merajut. Orang pro pun belum tentu bisa melakukannya.

Lire : Wow! Sweater nya sudah jadi! Dia pasti suka karena warnanya Orange dan Green! Syal mu warnanya apa, Elesis?

Elesis : Ya pasti merah dan biru lah!

Sementara itu Arme dan Amy...

Arme : Akhirnya coklat ku jadi... Aku coba satu ahh... *memakan coklat* Yuck! Gak enak!

Amy : Ahh kue ku sudah jadi... Gimana? Perfect gak?

Arme : Coba aku makan... *memakan kue Amy* Hmm... Rasanya enak banget!

Amy : Memangnya coklatmu tidak sempurna?

Arme : Tidak...

Amy : Sini aku bantu buat!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Arme : Coklatnya sudah jadi!

Amy : Sini aku coba... *memakan coklat Arme* Wow! Rasanya enak!

Arme : OK dhe! Aku siap memberikannya besok!

Sementara itu Mari...

Mari : Sigh~ Akhirnya jadi juga.. Nahh sekarang aku coba... *mengetes robotnya*

Kriing~ Kring~ Creeek~ Creek~

Mari : Wahh berhasil! Aku siap memberikannya besok!

Keesokan harinya anak laki laki sudah siap menerima hadiah dari pacar pertama memberikan adalah Amy...

Amy : Jin! Aku membuatkan cake untukmu! Happy Valentine Jin!

Jin : Thanks ya Amy! Happy Valentine too Amy!

Lalu Elesis dan Ronan...

Ronan : Fiuhh... Hari ini dingin ya!

Elesis : *memakaikan syal* Happy Valentine! Itu hadiah ku untuk mu!

Ronan : Trims ya Elesis ! Syal mu selalu membuatku hangat!

Lalu Ryan dan Lire...

Lire : Hari ini hari apa ya?

Ryan : Selasa...

Lire : Lalu tanggal 14 Feb diperingati apa?

Ryan : Apa ya? *pura pura tidak tahu*

Lire : Tutup matamu!

Ryan : *menutup mata*

Lire : *memakainkan sweater* Happy Valentine Ryan!

Ryan : Happy Valentine too My Princess!

Arme dan Lass...

Lass : Dingin gini enaknya makan apa ya?

Arme : Coklat donx!

Lass : Ngg... Di sini tidak ada coklat sihh...

Arme : *menyuapi coklat ke Lass* Happy Valentine Lass!

Lass : Happy Valentine Arme! Coklatmu manis seperti mu!

Dan akhirnya Mari dan Sieghart...

Mari : Mungkin kado ku tidak seperti yang lain... Tapi ini bisa membantumu kok! *memberikan robot*

Sieghart : Wow! Robot yang bagus! Happy Valentine yaa!

Mari : Happy Valentine too Sweet Heart!

Sieghart : Robot ini pasti akan membantuku, Mari! Thanks yaa! *memeluk Mari*

Begitulah cara para Grand Chase memberikan kado saat Valentine! Hari itu sangat membahagiakan hati mereka. Mereka masing masing bersama pasangannya menikmati hari dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Nah...

Yang hari ini sampai sini saja dah...

Ini sudah saya gabungkan dari chapter 7-13...

maka rasanya ini sudah cukup banyak...

See You tomorrow~!

Ash : Don't forget to read and review or I'll hunt you down~


	8. Chapter 8 Special Chapter

Suatu hari Grand Chase sedang mengamen dan di jalan pulang mereka bertemu seorang penyihir. Grand Chase melihat ke arah penyihir itu, lalu penyihir itu menatap balik Grand Chase. Tiba tiba keluar cahaya yang sangat terang di mata anggota Grand Chase.

Arme : Kita di mana? Lhoo kok hanya ada Lass?

Lass : Arme.. Kita di mana?

Arme : Lass lihat! Di sana ada kita berdua... Dan siapa anak yang kita gendong itu?

Lass : Jangan jangan kita berada di masa depan?

Arme masa depan : Ahh.. Anak kita lucu yaa! Anak baru lahir memang imut!

Lass masa depan : Yaa pastinya imut seperti mu!

Arme : Kita punya anak?

Lass : Baru lahir pula...

Arme : JANGAN JANGAN KITA ADA DI MASA DEPAN BENERAN?

Sementara itu Sieghart dan Mari...

Sieghart : Mari... Kita di mana?

Mari : Aku tidak tahu... Rasanya aneh sekali!

Sieghart : Hei lihat! Ada foto kita di sana!

Mari : Anak siapa itu?

Sieghart : Matanya seperti mu... Rambutnya seperti ku.. Jangan jangan...

Mari : Anak kita di masa depan?

Sieghart : kita akan menikah donx!

Mari masa depan : Cup.. Cup... Papa akan segera datang membawakan susu nak!

Sieghart masa depan : Ahh! Ini susunya... Maaf lama yaa anakku!

Mari : itu kan suara kita! Berarti kita beneran akan menikah di masa depan nanti!

Sementara itu Lire dan Ryan...

Lire : Anehh.. Kenapa kita berada di rumah?

Ryan : Aku tidak tahu... Sepertinya ini...

Lire : Ryan.. Sepertinya ada suara ku dengan suara mu...

Ryan masa depan : Lire... Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagia!

Lire masa depan : tentunya! Akhirnya kita menikah!

Ryan : Lire! KITA MENIKAH?

Lire : OMG!

Lire masa depan : Aku tidak menyangka.. cincin yang dulu kau berikan di panti adalah cincin pernikahan kita...

Ryan : Lire... Berarti.. Cincin yang kau pakai itu... Cincin penikahan kita di masa depan?

Sementara itu Elesis dan Ronan...

Ronan : Elesis... Ada orang di ranjang...

Elesis : Kok.. Rambutnya merah dan biru?

Ronan : Coba aku tengok.. *menengok ke ranjang* OMG! Itu kita Elesis!

Elesis : Oh No!

Ronan masa depan : Elesis... Ayo bangun!

Elesis masa depan : Ahh.. Aku ngidam mochi nihh

Ronan masa depan : Tenang... Aku akan belikan kok!

Elesis masa depan : hihi... Pasti anak kita nanti senang punya papa seperti mu!

Ronan : Saat itu kau sedang mengandung?

Elesis : NOOO!

Sementara itu Jin dan Amy...

Amy : Jin... Kok suaranya ramai sekali?

Jin : Hei! Tengok ke bawah! *menengok ke bawah*

Amy : Wahh! Itu fans ku dan fans mu!

Jin masa depan : Huff aku lelah...

Amy masa depan : Ahh sudah lah! Ayo istirahat!

Jin masa depan : Tetapi ini keterlaluan! Setiap hari selalu ada konser! Kapan kita bisa berdua bersantai?

Amy masa depan : Sudahlah! Setiap malam kita juga selalu bersama!

Jin : Kita sudah berumah tangga?

Amy : Kenapa suara ku begitu dewasa?

Jin : Jangan jangan kita sudah berada di masa depan?

Setelah mereka melihat masa depan, mereka langsung balik ke masa yang seharusnya mereka berada. Setelah mereka balik, mereka langsung memandang pasangannya masing masing dengan cengiran kecil. Mereka tidak menduga kalau ternyata mereka akan berumah tangga. Wajah mereka berseri seri dan tidak henti hentinya mengeluarkan cengiran kecil.


	9. Chapter 9

Hai para pembaca setia !  
Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fanfic saya... Baru dalam dua hari fanfic ini sudah dibuka sebanyak 92 kali! Credit tetap ke penulis aslinya  
Now, to the story~

* * *

Elesis : WOI! BANGUN YOW! UDAH TELAT BANGUN NEHH!

Arme : Duhh.. Kau berisik Elesis! Mimpi ku lagi seru nehh!

Lire : Hei! Sekarang sudah jam 10.00! KITA KELEWATAN 1 Jam UNTUK BEKERJA!

Arme,Amydan Mari: APHAA?

Elesis : Cowok cowok juga belom pada bangun lagi! Duhh gimana dong...

Di kamar cowok cowok

Ryan : Bangun!

Sieghart : Mimpinya dilanjutin besok! WOI! DAH TELAT BANGUN NEHH!

Ronan : Memangnya sudah jam berapa sih?

Ryan : 10.00 ODONK!

Lass,Ronan dan Jin: WhAAAT?

Kamiki : HOIIIII! KALIAN ANAK ANAK BAR BAR! JANGAN MENTANG MENTANG KEMARIN VALENTINE, HARI INI BANGUN SIANG YA!

Lire : Maaf kami telat bangun...

Ryan : Kami janji tidak akan telat lagi...

Arme : Maafkan kami ya bu?

Kaze'Aaze : Selama 1 minggu tidak ada menonton TV! Awas kalau kalian nonton! Sudah kalian tidak usah bekerja hari ini tetapi membersihkan panti!

Grand Chase : Ia bu...

Amy : Huwaaaa! Karena Valentine kita telat bangun!

Arme : Huweeee!

Jin : Sudahlah.. Waktu tidak mungkin kembali lagi...

Mari : Ehem..

Waktu akan terus berjalan...

Sama seperti air yang selalu mengalir

Tidak pernah berhenti walau banyak hambatan

Aku juga begitu walau rintangan menghadang Aku akan tetap mencintaimu

Ronan : Mengharukan

Elesis : Ini bukan saatnya membacakan puisi!

Lire : Ayo kerja! Mari jangan baca puisi dong... Apalagi yang sedih, aku jadi mau nangis...

Lass : Sudahlah ayo kerja!

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi mereka. Yang paling jengkel diantaranya adalah Amy. Dia paling tidak suka bekerja, karena dapat merusak telapak tangannya yang halus. Dan apalagi tidak boleh menonton selama 1 minggu. Itu sangat teramat jengkel bagi Amy! Ia pun terus memasang wajah cemberut dari tadi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Lire : ( Huft... Tidak ada yang sadar ya kalo hari ini hari ultah ku? )

Ryan : Lire!

Lire : ( Dia pasti mau ngucapin selamat )

Ryan : Ayo kerja!

Lire : I-ia... ( APA? DIA GAK UCAPIN SELAMAT? )

Arme : Lire! Ini aku bawakan alat baru untuk ngamen...

Lire : Huhh! Makasih!

Elesis : Lire... Kau kenapa sihh? Biasa ceria...

Mari : Kau bete ya?

Lire : Sudahlah aku mau ngamen sendiri! Jangan cari aku! *berlari*

Amy : *tiba tiba menghampiri Mari* Dia marah karena kita tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun...

Arme : Ahh ia! Kenapa aku lupa!

Elesis : Ya sudah ayo cari dia!

Ronan : Aku ikut!

Ryan : Aku juga!

Lass : Hei! Jangan lupakan aku!

Sieghart : Hoii! Aku juga!

Amy : Jin! Ayo ikut!

Jin : Sabar Amy!

Arme : OK! Ayo berangkat!

Sementara itu Lire...

Lire : Hiks.. Hiks... Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengingat ulang tahun ku!

Ryan : Lire! Aku mau minta maaf karena tidak mengingat ulang tahunmu! Tapi ku mohon! Keluarlah!

Lire : Ahh.. Ryan! Aku di sini! Kyaaa! *tergelincir*

Ryan : Lire! Lire! *menarik tangan Lire*

Lire : Huwaa! Ryan! Aku tidak kuat lagi!

Arme : Lire! Tangkap ini! *mengeluarkan tali*

Lire : Terima Kasih... Ukhh

Tiba tiba saat naik dari tebing, Lire tidak sengaja mencium bibir Ryan.

Ryan : Lire tadi kau..

Lire : A-aku tidak sengaja!

Arme : Wahh... Kalian berciuman yaa? Selamat ya!

Ryan : Sudah ah! Ayo pulang...*wajah memerah

* * *

Sepulangnya di panti...

Kaze'Aaze : Lire! Ryan! Kenapa baju kalian kotor?

Ryan : Tadi Lire tergelincir lalu aku menolongnya... Dan akhirnya baju kami kotor

Kamiki : Huhh... Ya sudahlah! Ganti baju kalian lalu kalian cuci baju!

Lire : Baik bu... Humz...

Kaze'Aaze : BTW... Mana rombongan kalian, Arme?

Arme : Mereka... Mereka masih mengamen bu!

Mari : Maaf kami baru datang...

Kamiki : Ayo masuk! Sepertinya sudah mau hujan!

Jin : Akhir akhir ini.. Entah kenapa cuaca jadi kurang bagus!

Amy : Kalau lagi panas, panas sekali. Kalau dingin, dingin sekali!

Ronan : Hari ini sihh dingin... Sudah ahh aku mau ambil syal dari Elesis dulu!

Arme : Aku mau ambil jaket dulu...

Lass : Aku juga!

Mari : Aku pakai kaus kaki saja...

Sieghart : Aku mau seduh teh, Siapa yang mau?

Mari : Aku mau!

Ryan : Buatkan untuk aku dan Lire juga ya, Sieg!

Mari : Fiuhhh... Dingin sekali... Sampai sampai menusuk tulang!

Sieghart : Nihh coklat hangat. *memberikan coklat hangat*

Mari : Katanya teh?

Sieghart : Khusus untuk mu coklat hangat! Kalau Lire Hot Banana Milk dan Ryan Peppermint Tea ajahh... Dan aku Coffee!

Mari : Kalau tau ada Coffee aku juga mau!

Sieghart : Ya sudah... Minum saja punyaku...

Lire : Mana punyaku?

Sieghart : Gelas Hijau...

Lire : Kok rasanya pisang?

Ryan : Aku mint...?

Sieghart : Aku sengaja membuatkan rasa yang kalian sukai.

Lire : Rasanya enak sekali! Trims yaa Sieg!

Ryan : Thanks Sieg!

Sieghart : Io!

Elesis : Wow ada coklat hangat! Aku minum ya!

Sieghart : Enak saja! Buat sendiri!

Elesis : Ya sudahlah... Sekalian mau buatin Ronan Susu hangat!

Arme : Wahh! Wangi sekali! *mencium bau Hot Banana Milk*

Lass : Mau kubuatkan?

Arme : Boleh!

Lass : *membuatkan Hot Banana Milk*

Amy : Jin! Kau mau cookies?

Jin : Mau dong! Yang manis yaa!

Ronan : Elesis, Coklatnya enak sekali! Tapi aku tetap kedinginan...

Elesis : *memegang dahi Ronan* Ya ampun! Kau panas tinggi! Lire! Ambil Piladon dong!

Lire : Nihh *memberikan Piladon*

Arme : Wahh... Sepertinya ada yang sakit nihh...

Mari : Ronan mulai kejang kejang tuhh!

Ryan : Nihh.. Pakai dulu sweater ku! *meminjamkan sweater*

Ronan : Trims Ryan!

* * *

Elesis : Duhh! Panasnya tambah tinggi!

Amy : Aku ambil selimut dulu ya!

Mari : Aku ambil air hangat dan lap ya!

Lire : GAWAT! Panasnya sudah mencapai 39 derajat celcius!

Elesis : Huwaaaa! Ronan! Jangan mati!

Arme : Cup.. Cup... Jangan nangis yaa..

Amy : Nihh selimutnya!

Ryan : Si Bandot dan Nenek Sihir mana sihh? Disaat yang gawat mereka tidak muncul... tetapi disaat yang biasa biasa saja mereka selalu muncul! Sangat menyebalkan!

Sieghart : Berani buka panti tapi anaknya tidak diurus...

Lass : Aku rasa, Nenek itu tidak niat!

Jin : Dasar Nenek Tua o'on! Aku yakin dia membuka panti hanya untuk uang!

Mari : Ini air hangat dan lapnya!

Elesis : *mengompres Ronan*

Ronan : Dingin...

Amy : APA? Masih dingin?

Lire : Sudah begitu banyak pakaian masih dibilang dingin?

Arme : Pakai jaketku saja! *memberikan jaketnya*

Ronan : Ma-maksihh! Hachiii!

Jin : Ingusnya luber tuhh!

Elesis : Sini! Biar ku lap! *melap wajah Ronan*

Ryan : Romantisnya!

Lass : Fiuhh... Aku buat teh untuk semua ya!

Arme : Aku bantu!

Lire : Aku rasa.. Panasnya sudah mulai mereda... Pasti karena effect Piladon!

Jin : Semoga panas mu cepat reda ya, Ronan! Aku mau cari udara segar dulu!

Amy : Aku ikut!

Elesis : Ronan... Kau sembuh dong! Aku sedih melihatmu begini!

Lire : Aku mau buat coklat hangat dulu...

Sieghart : Aku dan Mari membaca buku di luar ya! Byee

Ryan : Aku mau membuatkan Ronan bubur dulu..

Sementara itu mereka di depan...

Amy : Biarkan saja Elesis berduaan sama Ronan!

Lass : Aku sihh tidak ganggu!

Ryan : Aku mau mengantarkan bubur bentar...

Arme : Fuhh... Aku mau bersantai dulu.

Mari : Sieg.. Menurutmu buku cerita yang bagus yang mana?

Sieghart : Ini saja!

Mari : OK!

Jin : Cuaca kali ini benar benar buruk! Aku tidak tahan di luar!

Amy : Ya sudah.. Ayo masuk!

Ryan : Elesis tertidur...

Lass : Masa? Wow! Ayo jangan ganggu! Kita tidur saja...

Arme : OK!

Sementara itu Ronan dan Elesis..

Elesis dan Ronan : *Z.. Z... z... z...

Tiba tiba Ronan terbangun...

Ronan : Ngg.. Tangan siapa ini? *memegang tangan Elesis* ( Wahh ternyata Elesis )

Elesis : Syuhh.. Syuhh...

* * *

Ronan : ( Hihi... Wajah Elesis saat tidur cantik juga ya! )

Elesis : Ro-ronan! Kau butuh apa? Kau mau coklat hangat? Atau bubur?

Ronan : Tidak apa apa... Sepertinya panas ku sudah reda...

Elesis : Sepertinya... Aku buatkan coklat hangat dulu ya...

Ronan : *memegang tangan Elesis* Jangan pergi!

Elesis : Tapi aku mau buat coklat panas!

Ronan : Aku lebih baik tidak minum coklat panas daripada harus kau pergi!

Elesis : Baiklah.. Ayo tidur lagi!

Ronan : Tidak! Kalau aku tidur, kau akan pergi, jika kau pergi tidak ada yang berada di samping ku!

Elesis : Ya sudah lah...

Semetara itu anggota Grand Chase lainnya...

Arme : Apa mereka berdua baik baik saja?

Lire : Mana aku tahu...

Arme : Ya sudah.. Aku mau rebus obat pake pot!

Amy : Memangnya obatmu manjur?

Arme : Manjur doong! Waktu si Sieghart sakit perut ajah sembuh aku kasih ORALIT!

Mari : Ya sudah! Shoo!

Lire : Kau jahat Mari! Mengusir orang!

Mari : Kenyataan dia mau pergi kan?

Amy : Apa katamu lahh!

Ryan : Lire! Minum Hot Banana Milk yuk!

Lire : Yuk!

Amy : Mari! Keluar yuk! Cari Sieghart dan Jin!

Mari : Yuk! Aku juga suntuk di kamar ini terus!

Di luar kamar...

Lass : Kau butuh apa lagi Arme?

Arme : Tolong petik daun sirsak di halaman ya!

Jin : Lass terlalu baik ya! Mau membantu Arme menggodok obat!

Amy : Namanya juga cinta...

Tiba tiba Elesis dan Ronan keluar dari kamarnya...

Elesis : Ronan sudah sembuh. Tapi masih agak panas sihh...

Lire : Seharusnya Ronan tidak boleh jalan dulu!

Ryan : Cuaca masih dingin lhoo! Lebih baik masuk lagi ke kamar!

Ronan : tetapi aku mau manghirup udara segar!

Sieghart : Ya sudahlah... Apa katamu...

* * *

Ryan : Akhh... Ronan kau mau Hot Banana Milk?

Ronan : Aku mau bubur saja...

Lire : Ya sudah aku buat dulu!

Elesis : Aku buatkan kau Coklat Panas ya?

Ronan : Ya sudah...

Amy : Kalau munurutku... Ronan sudah tidak panas lagi...

Jin : terus kok Ronan masih gemeter?

Amy : Bisa jadi... Bisa jadi Ronan hanya kedinginan...!

Lass : Coba aku pegang dahinya... *memegang dahi Ronan* Memang sudah tidak panas... Tapi dia hanya kedinginan!

Amy : Betul kan!

Mari : Sieg... Aku lapar...

Sieghart : Aku buat Indomie dulu yaa!

Mari : Aku mau extra pedas!

Sieghart : Okay Honey!

Arme : Nahh obatnya sudah jadi! Ayo minum Ronan!

Ronan : Gulp... Gulp... Badanku jadi terasa hangat!

Arme : Siapa dulu yang bikin obat... Arme gitu!

Elesis : Ini coklat panas mu!

Lire : Dan ini bubur mu!

Ronan : Trims semuanya!

Jin : Gpp... Kita kan Grand Chase!

Sieghart : Mari! Ini mie mu! Extra pedas!

Lass : Kalian makan mie tidak bagi bagi! Aku juga mau buat ahh!

Arme : Buatkan aku juga ya Lass!

Ryan : Dari kemarin cuaca terus terusan dingin dan hujan... Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bekerja...

Kamiki : Memang tidak bisa... Terus kenapa?

Kaze'Aaze : Wahh... Sepertinya ada yang sedang makan mie...

Mari dan Sieghart : =.=

Kaze'Aaze : Bagi donk! *merebut mie Mari*

Mari : ( Kena kau! Makan tuhh mie pedass! Nuahahahaha )

Kaze'Aaze : PEDAS! AIR AIR!

Sieghart : ( Mati kau makan mie Mari! Rakus sihh )

Kaze'Aaze : Kenapa mie nya pedas?

Mari : Aku yang menaruh sambal banyak ke mie ku... Soalnya aku lagi mau makan yang pedas pedas..

Pada hari itu Kaze'Aaze diisengin untuk kedua kalinya. Saat Grand Chase berada di halaman, mereka tertawa terbahak bahak!

Lire : Wakakakakak! Nenek Sihir kena lagi!

Elesis : Wakakak! Selanjutnya kita kerjain si Bandot!

Ronan : Kali ini kita taruh garam ke mangkuk Bandot!

Jin : Biar budrek, budrek tuhh orang!

* * *

OK, sekian untuk yang hari ini…

Catatan : Ini berisi bagian 15-20…

See you tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Halo para pembaca yang terhormat! Maaf kemarin ga sempat saya mengupdate fanfic ini, dengan alasan kemarin jadwal padat total dan pas malam mau update… *drumroll* MATI LAMPU! ****! Namun, tidak berarti tidak akan saya kompensasikan chapter" kemarin itu… Saya akan menyelesaikan season 1 dari fanfic milik "Cia" ini :D  
Now, onto the story~

Disclaimer : (Baca Chapter 1 dan efektif untuk setiap chapter dari fanfic ini)

* * *

Lire : ( Khe khe khe... Budrek lu Bandot! Biar DarTing DarTing kau! )

Mari : ( Go To Hell Kau Bandoet! Nuahahaha! )

Sieghart : ( Hidup mu akan berhenti di sini Bandodh! )

Saat makan siang Arme dan Lass langsung meletakkan garam yang banyak ke mangkuk mie Bandot Kamiki. Setelah itu dengan wajah tanpa bersalah mereka berjalan menuju anggota Grand Chase lainnya.

Arme : Aku sudah menaruh garam yang banyak ke mangkuk Bandot *berbisik*

Lire : OK lah kalau begitu! *berbisik*

Kamiki : Anak anak ayo makan!

Kamiki : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ASIIIIN!

Jin : *menahan tawa*

Kaze'Aaze : Siapa yang memasak punya Kamiki?

Ronan : Hee? Bukannya ibu sendiri?

Kaze'Aaze : WHAT?

Ryan : Ibu gimana sihh... Ibu sendiri yang masak malah nyalahin orang!

Kaze'Aaze : Ahh sudahlah! Kalian makan saja.. Aku mau urus Kamiki!

Semua : Baik bu...

Setelah mereka makan, Grand Chase lari ngibrit ke halaman belakang dan langsung tertawa terbahak bahak!

Jin : Wakakakak! Mereka sudah kena iseng oleh kita untuk kedua kalinya!

Lass : Hahahahaha! Aku rasa hidup Bandot tidak lama lagi!

Arme : Hihihi! Kita memang iseng yaa...

Ryan : Kalau mereka seperti itu terus, ya pasti kita isengin terus!

Amy : Aku mau minta ijin nonton ahh...

Elesis : Memangnya Nenek Sihir akan memberi ijin?

Amy : Yaa.. Semoga dikasih!

Mari : Memangnya kau mau menonton apa?

Amy : Gusti Kecut melawan Gusti Areng di Puncak Gunung Salak!

Sieghart : Kayaknya seru tuhh! Ikut ahh!

Saat di kamar Kaze'Aaze...

Amy : Bu... Kami boleh menonton tidak?

Kaze'Aaze : Boleh...

Setelah mendapat ijin, Amy memanggil teman temannya untuk menonton Gusti Kecut Melawan Gusti Areng di Puncak Gunung Salak.

Sieghart : Wookh! Rambut Gusti Areng jadi botak!

Jin : Filmnya keren!

Arme : Kyaa! Gusti Areng merobek baju Gusti Kecut!

Mari : ...

* * *

Karena Grand Chase menaruh banyak garam ke mie Bandot, akhirnya Bandot menjadi...

Kamiki : HEI ANAK BODOH! KENAPA UANGMU HANYA 5.000 doang? NGAMEN GITU DOANG GAX BISA?

Bandot menjadi Darah Tinggi. Selain itu ia kadang suka marah marah sendiri kalau tidak ada kerjaan atau kadang tiba tiba memukul anak yang tidak bersalah. Contohnya Arme... Ia pernah menjadi korban untuk pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Lass : Pipimu sudah tidak bengkak lagi kan?

Arme : Masih... Aku kesal dengan Bandot! Memukul tanpa sebab...

Mari : Kira kira nanti siapa lagi korbannya?

Jin : Aku rasa Ronan...

BAG BUG BAG BUG! PLAK! TRAANG!

Sieghart : Su-suara apa itu?

Ronan : A-aku habis dipukul oleh Ka-kamiki...

Elesis : Ronan! Jangan mati!

Mari : Sepertinya... Ada beling menempel di kepala Ronan.

Lire : Kalau sampai ada beling sihh... Keterlaluan! Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam!

Amy : Kita lapor polisi saja... Tentang pemerkosaan anak...

Ryan : PEMERKOSAAN? =.=

Amy : Ehh... Salah... Maksudku penyiksaan! *salting*

Jin : Amy.. Pikiranmu sudah jauh sekali sampai situ! -.-

Amy : Maaf...

Lass : Sudah! Kita lapor saja! Aku tidak mau ada yang jadi korban lagi!

Elesis : Lapor besok saja... Kalau hari ini tidak memungkinkan karena Ronan baru dipukuli lalu cuaca kurang bagus!

Arme : Hei Elesis! Cepat perban Ronan! Katanya tidak mau dia mati!

Elesis : Ia ia!

Ronan : -.-

Lire : Aku mau buat juice dulu ahh...

Ryan : Hati hati ya Lire!

Mari : Sekarang saja di rumah sendiri harus hati hati apa lagi di luar...

PLAK!

Kamiki : SEDANG APA KAU KE LUAR? HAHH?

Lire : Huweeee! *membuka pintu kamar*

Lass : Lire kena pukul...

Sieghart : Suara tamparannya begitu kencang. Seperti pistol.

Ryan : Kau tidak apa apa Lire?

Lire : Hiks... Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaa! *memeluk Ryan*

Ryan : Kaaaaaats... *wajah memerah*

* * *

Mari : I dream high nan kkumeul kkujyo... *nanyi lagu Dream High*

Sieghart : Kau sedang apa?

Mari : Dengar lagu sambil ikut nyanyi... *melepas earphone kiri*

Ronan : Aku mau dengar dong!

Mari : Tunggu sebentar... *melepas colokan earphone dari iPod*

nam nuneul gamgo kkumi irwojineun geu sunganeul...

Elesis : Aku dengar dengar... Kalau orang yang sedang sedih, mendengar music... Maka hatinya akan terhibur!

Lire : Aku terhibur sedikit! Rasanya kalau mendengarkan music, rasa sakit di pipiku berkurang...

Arme : Aku juga terhibur...

Lass : Kalau aku jadi ngantuk... Hoaaam!

Jin : Aku tidur dulu ya!

Lass : Aku juga... Gak tahan!

Ryan : Lire, aku buat Juice dulu yaa!

Lire : Nanti kau kena tampar lagi...

Ryan : Ahh tidak... Tenang saja..

Di luar kamar...

Kamiki : HEI JELEK! NGAPAIN KAU KELUAR KAMAR? SEMALAM INI PULA? *menampar*

PLAK! BUG BAG BUG!

Ryan langsung balik ke kamar dengan muka bonyok...

Ryan : .

Lire : Sudah kubilang... Sini aku pakaikan obat!

Amy : Gimana rasanya digebukin sama Bandot?

Ryan : Yaa sakit lahh odonk! Aww! Lire pelan pelan donk!

Mari : Kau sihh cari gara gara sama Bandot!

Arme : Tau ahh! Aku ngantuk!

Elesis : Aku juga mau tidur... Met bobo!

Ronan : Aku tidak berani keluar... Jadi aku tidur di sini ya!

Amy : Ya sudahlah! Kalian semua tidur di sini saja... Kecuali Lass dan Jin!

Keesokan harinya...

Arme : Fuhh! Hei ayo bangun! Kita harus ke polisi!

Elesis : Ia ia... Aku bangun!

Mari : Aku mandi dulu yaa!

Lire : Aku ikut!

Ronan : Sudah pagi ya?

Arme : Masih jam 5 pagi sihh..

Amy : GUBRAK!

Sieghart : Gpp... Makin pagi makin baik! Aku mau mandi dulu!

Ryan : Aku ikut!

Setelah mereka bersiap siap, mereka pun pergi ke kantor polisi...

* * *

Elesis : Nahh! Sekarang ayo berangkat!

Lass : Sudah siap belum?

Semua kecuali Lass : Sudah!

Ryan : BTW... Kalian tau letak kantor polisi?

Mari : Ke Pusat Kota saja!

Ronan : Ya sudah ayo jalan!

Sesampai di Kantor Polisi...

Polisi 1 : Ada apa anak kecil datang kemari?

Jin : Anak juga manusia punya rasa punya hati

Polisi 2 : Kalian ke sini mau melapor apa?

Sieghart : Saya mau melapor, kalau di salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Osaka ini ibu asuhnya menyiksa anak asuhannya... Ya contohnya ini...

Lire : Saya ditampar sampai pipi saya bonyok!

Ronan : Saya dilempar dengan gelas beling dan di gebuk...

Ryan : Saya ditendang dan ditampar!

Arme : Saya ditampar...

Polisi 2 : Di mana tempat kejadiannya?

Amy : Panti Asuhan Bermesiah!

Polisi 2 : Baiklah... Saya akan ke sana sekarang juga. Saudara juga ikut kami!

Sesampai di Panti Asuhan Bermesiah...

Kaze'Aaze : Haiz! Ada apa ini? Kok ada polisi?

Polisi 1 : Yang mana yang menyiksa kalian?

Jin : Yang ini dan yang satu lagi! Nahh itu dia!

Kamiki : ada apa ini?

Polisi 1 : Saudara saya tangkap karena penyiksaan pada anak!

Kamiki : APANYA? SAYA TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU!

Polisi 2 : Bohong! Ini buktinya!

Kamiki : NOOOOO!

Polisi 3 : Tunggu! Sebenarnya dia pacar saya!

Kamiki : Kenny! Tolong aku!

Polisi 1 : Ahhh! Gak ada pacaran pacaran! Bawel!

Sejak saat itu mereka tidak punya lagi Ibu Asuhan... Dan semakin lama anak anak terus berkurang sampai hanya tersisa Grand Chase...

Ryan : Fuhh... Gak terasa sudah 1 bulan tanpa ibu asuhan!

Sieghart : Kita ambil uang Kaze'Aaze yuk!

Elesis : Ayo! BTW besok kerja gak?

Amy : Kerja lah! Setiap hari tanpa mereka berdua saja kita selalu bekerja kecuali Minggu!

Lire : Ia juga ya! Tapi gapapa lahh buat tambah uang kita ini!

Lass : Sieghart lama sekali ambil uangnya!

Ronan : Ahh sudah tunggu saja!

Sieghart : Ini dia uangnya! Masih ada banyak! Kita pakai dikit dikit dulu!

Arme : Aku lapar... Aku mau makan...

Amy : Aku buat nasi goreng dulu ya!

Lire : Aku ikut bantu!

Yaa begitulah... Sekarang Panti Asuhan sepi dan tidak ada yang urus... Nahh sekarang kita coba tengok yang ada di penjara..

Kaze'Aaze : Pak tolong bebaskan saya!

Kamiki : Kenny! Tolong aku! Bebaskan aku!

Kenny : Maaf beib! Tapi ini sudah menjadi hukum! Jadi sabar aja yhaa!

Kamiki: Huu... Huu... Huu...

* * *

Hari hari mereka lalui... Dan tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya mereka berada di panti asuhan itu tanpa Bandot dan Nenek Sihir! Sampai suatu hari...

Ibu 1 : Wahh! Sepertinya panti ini sudah tidak terurus!

Ibu 2 : Aku dengar dengar ibu asuhnya ditangkap polisi. Karena penyiksaan terhadap anak...

Ibu 1 : Tapi... Demi mencari anak kita yang hilang... Ayo kita masuk!

Di dalam panti asuhan...

Arme : Ka-kalian siapa? Kenapa model rambutmu dan warna rambutmu sama denganku? *menunjuk ibu 2*

Ibu 1 : Kalau dilihat lihat memang iya... Jangan jangan itu anak mu, Ryn... *berbisik pada Aryn ( ibu 2 )*

Aryn : Masa sihh Len? Memang sihh wajahnya mirip aku!

Ellen : Kita diam diam tes DNA saja!

Elesis : Arme! Siapa di luar? WOOOKH! Siapa kalian?

Aryn : Yang ini mirip suami kamu! Rambutnya... Wajahnya...

Ellen : Ya sudah kita coba tes saja!

Elesis : Hoii! Jawab dong!

Aryn : Akhh! Maaf.. Kami hanya mencari anak kami yang hilang, dan kalian berdua mirip sekali... Jadi.. Boleh kami tes DNA?

Arme : Huff.. Ya sudah! Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!

Lire : Hoii! Apaan sihh? Berisik sekali!

Ronan : Elesis! Kau mau dibawa kemana?

Elesis : Rumah sakit! Sebentar!

Ronan : Aku harus ikut!

Lass : Aku juga! *tiba tiba nongol entah dari mana*

Ellen : Ya sudah! Ayo ikut...

Lire : Rumah sakit? Mau ngapain? Donor ginjal? Atau darah? Atau jantung?

Ryan : Hush! Mana mungkin jantung! Aneh aneh saja

Aryn : Kami mau tes DNA!

Ryan : Ya sudah... Pergi saja! Jangan lama lama pergi ya!

Sementara itu yang lain...

Sieghart : Duhh... Kemana sihh si Ronan?

Mari : Sudahlah! Kita ke Cafe Latte yukk! Aku dengar di sana kopinya enak!

Sieghart : Ya sudah... Aku mau lamar kerja ahh! Jadi tukang kasir ajahh!

Mari : Aku sihh tinggal jual robot buatanku!

Amy : Jin! Kita shopping yukk!

Jin : Yukk! Lalu ke Cafe Amore yahh!

Amy : OK dhee!

Ryan : Lire... Kita ke dept store yukk! Kita beli cangkir pasangan di sana!

Lire : Sekalian kita cari pekerjaan yukk!

Dan sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Orion...

Aryn : Permisi dok... Saya mau tes DNA dengan anak ini...

Dokter : Golongan darah saudara apa?

Aryn dan Arme : Deep Im...

Dokter : Huhh?

Aryn dan Arme : Maaf... Maksud kami A!

Dokter : Owhh... Baiklah... Kita ambil darah dulu yaa!

Setelah ambil darah...

Aryn : Kapan hasilnya jadi?

Dokter : Lusa... Tenang saja!

Giliran Ellen dan Elesis..

* * *

Dokter : Selanjutnya!

Ellen : Saya mau tes DNA dengan anak ini...

Dokter : Golongan darah saudara apa?

Ellen : B

Elesis : AB

Dokter : Kalau kalian berdua memang ibu dan anak, pasti ayahmu golongan darahnya A

Ellen : Emang suami saya bergolongan darah A...

Dokter : Nahh sekarang kita ambil darah...

Setelah ambil darah...

Dokter : Lusa kalian ambil hasilnya ya! Jangan lupa..

Elesis : Ia... Terima Kasih... Byee!

Sementara itu Mari dan Sieghart...

Mari : Cappuccino nya enak yaa!

Sieghart : Coba Mocha nya dhee! Enak banget!

Mari : Setelah ini kita ke toko buku yukk! Aku mau baca novel!

Sieghart : OK dhee!

Sementara itu Ryan dan Lire...

Ryan : Yang bagus yang mana yaa?

Lire : Yang Happy Tree Friends lucu! Kita beli yang ini aja yukk!

Ryan : Menurutku gambarnya agak tragis... Kita cari yang lain yukk!

Lire : Hei lihat! Cangkir ini lucu! Kalau disatukan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang meniup balon berbentuk hati!

Ryan : Yang kiri perempuan yang kanan laki laki... Ngg... OK dhee! Kita beli yang ini saja!

Lire : *melihat papan lowongan pekerjaan menjadi guru play group* Hei Ryan! Kau bayar saja aku mau ke Taman Kanak Kanak Aishiwa!

Sementara itu Jin dan Amy...

Amy : Wahh baju renda ini manis sekali! Aku cocok tidak pakai baju ini?

Jin : Baju apapun kalau kau yang pakai pasti terlihat manis! ( Aihh! Manisnya! )

Amy : Aku bayar dulu yaa! Lalu kita ke Cafe Amore!

Jin : Kita ke studio yuk!

Amy : Hee? Untuk apa?

Jin : Kita cari pekerjaan untuk jadi model!

Amy OK dhee!

Di studio...

Cewek A : Anak perempuan itu manis sekali!

Cewek B : Cowok di sebelahnya juga cakep!

Cewek A : Pasti mereka mau menjadi model!

Cewek B : Pasti langsung diterima!

Amy : Permisi... Apakah kami boleh menjadi model? Mungkin ada lowongan?

Fotografer : Kalian yakin mau? Kalau mau, kalian harus menemui direkturnya dulu!

Jin : Ruangannya di sebelah mana?

Fotografer : Belok kanan lalu lurus terus nanti ketemu ruangannya!

* * *

Di ruang direktur...

? : Aku dengar ada yang mau melamar menjadi model... Perkenalkan nama saya Juriore.

Amy : Kau penyanyi yang terkenal itu?

Juriore : Ia... Lusa besok kalian sudah harus memulai pemotretan!

Jin : Terima kasih!

Juriore : Tetapi siapa nama kalian?

Jin : Saya Jin dia Amy...

Juriore : Ya sudah saya tunggu besok Lusa!

Sementara itu Lire..

Lire : Permisi... Saya dengar sekolah ini sedang mencari guru? Apakah itu benar?

Ibu A : Benar... TK Aishiwa sedang kekurangan guru... Memangnya kamu mau menjadi guru?

Lire : Ya! Saya mau sekali!

Ibu A : Ayo ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah...

Di ruang kepala sekolah...

? : Ada apa kamu kemari?

Ibu A : Ini... Ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru..

? : Ohh ya! Silahkan duduk! Nama saya Ibu Aimee...

Lire : Nama saya Lire...

Aimee : Lire.. Berapa umur mu? Kau pernah menjadi guru sebelumnya?

Lire : Umur saya 13 tahun... Saya belum pernah menjadi guru sebelumnya!

Aimee : Ya ampun! Kau masih berumur 13? Seharusnya kamu masih sekolah!

Lire : Tetapi saya mohon terima saya...

Aimee : Baiklah... Besok kau sudah mulai kerja... Pakai kemeja dan rok pensil.

Lire : Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Saya akan bekerja dengan baik!

Sementara itu Sieghart dan Mari..

Mari : Novel Julia James memang keren! Aku mau beli yang ini Sieg!

Sieghart : Baiklah! Ayo kita bayar!

Mari : Sieg.. Kita nonton bareng yuk!

Sieghart : Kau mau nonton film apa?

Mari : Nenekku seorang pelaudh dan kakekku seorang pemulung!

Sieghart : Hee? Emangnya ada film itu?

Mari : ada donk! Itu film comedy!

Sementara itu Ronan, Elesis, Lass, Arme, Ellen dan Aryn...

Ronan : Kapan hasilnya jadi?

Elesis : Lusa...

Arme : Kalau aku memang anakmu... Aku pasti akan tinggal denganmu! Dan bagaimana nasib Grand Chase? Humph!

Aryn : Mungkin mereka tinggal di panti asuhan yang tua itu!

Arme : Kau jahat! Kalau memang kau ibuku, aku tetap ingin tinggal dengan Grand Chase! Tidak peduli keadaanya seperti apa! Aku ingin terus bersama Lass!

Lass : .

Ellen : Baiklah... Tetapi, kami harus diperbolehkan menginap di sana untuk 1 malam! OK?

Elesis : Apa kata kalian! Yang jelas aku mau terus bersama Ronan! Hehehe!

* * *

Ronan : Hehehe...

Aryn : OK dhee~ Pokoknya hari ini kami nginep di sana! Hanya 1 malam! Tapi aku mau ambil baju bajuku dulu...

Elesis : Enak saja! Antar kami dulu!

Ellen : Mau gimana lagi.. Antar saja mereka dulu...

Arme : Hufft!

Aryn : Kalian mau permen?

Arme : Kyaaa! Permen! Kesukaanku!

Ellen : Arme sama sepertimu ya, Ryn! Sukanya makan yang manis manis!

Aryn : Haha.. Kemungkinan besar dia memang anakku...

Arme : Beli permen di mana?

Aryn : Kau sukanya yang di mana?

Arme : Toko Permen Sweety Sweet!

Aryn : Wahh kita sama dong!

Sementara itu Mari dan Sieghart...

Nenek : Kalian sebagai janda pelaut harusnya kuat seperti saya! *mengangkat tangannya yang kerempeng*

Murid A : Idihh! Eke bukan janda tau! Eke masih perawan cin!

Murid B : Tau nihh! Kita kita kan masih perawan nek!

...

Mari : Filmnya lucu sekali yaa!

Sieghart : Pop cornnya juga enak!

Mari : Kau hanya makan Pop Corn! Tidak menonton filmnya sama sekali! Humph!

Sieghart : Aku juga menonton kok! Kau tidak salah pilih film...

Sementara itu Ryan dan Lire...

Ryan : Huhh... Lama sekali si Lire!

Lire : RYAN! Aku mendapat pekerjaan! *memeluk Ryan*

Ryan : Wookh! Jadi apa?

Lire : Guru TK!

Ryan : Selamat yaa! Nahh sekarang ayo pulang!

Sementara itu Jin dan Amy...

Amy : Aku senang sekali bisa mendapat pekerjaan menjadi model!

Jin : Amy... Di sana ada baju yang cantik cantik tuhh!

Amy : Wahh! Ayo kita lihat!

Di butik..

Jin : Sepertinya terusan ini cocok untukmu!

Amy : Kamisolnya bagus yaa! Ahh! Lihat terusan ini ada 5 warna! Semuanya pas untuk anak anak perempuan Grand Chase!

Jin : Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal! Ya sudah ayo beli!

Amy : Lihat dhee! Kemeja ini juga bagus! Dan pas lagi ada 5 warna! Kita borong juga yuk!

Jin : OK dhee!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Lire : Aku siap untuk bekerja!

Aryn : Sarapan hari ini adalah Sandwich! Baik untuk kesehatan!

Lass : Aku sudah janji dengan Arme ingin makan di Cafe Endemion!

Arme : Ia~ Kami juga ingin mencari pekerjaan.. Jadi... SELAMAT TINGGAL!

Ellen : Fiuhh anak itu... Sama sepertimu waktu seumurannya! Bandel!

Aryn : Mungkin benar dia anakku...

Ryan : Aku juga mau makan di luar!

Elesis : Ronan.. Kita makan di rumah yaa!

Ronan : Ia!

Amy : Kita juga yukk!

Jin : Ia! Lagian bagus buat wajah!

Aryn : Elesis... Kau tidak cari kerja?

Elesis : Males...

Ellen : Kalau Amy?

Amy : Aku dan Jin sudah melamar menjadi Model!

Aryn : Wahh! Semoga lancar yaa!

Jin : Trims... ^^

Sementara itu di TK Aishiwa...

Lire : Wahh! Anak anak yang manis!

Anak A : Ibu... Ibu...

Lire : Yaa?

Anak A : Ibu manis dhee!

Anak B : Gulu yang dulu lebih celem! Galak pula!

Lire : Namanya siapa?

Anak B : Ibu Kamiki! Dia palah banget! Dia kalo malah, luangan bisa ancul ama dia!

Anak A : Kayak badai dateng!

Lire : ( ASTAGA? TERNYATA KAMIKI SUDAH BEBAS! DAN DIA KAN DARTING PANTES DIA DIPECAT! )

Anak A : Kenapa wajah ibu aneh begitu?

Lire : Tidak apa apa... ( Aku harus segera memberi tahu yang lain )

Sementara itu Ryan..

Ryan : Enaknya makan apa yaa? Wahh Cafe itu lagi promo! Makan di sana ahh!

Pelayan : Selamat datang!

Ryan : Aku mau pesan Chamomile Tea nya satu dan Fish and Chips nya satu!

Pelayan : Mohon di tunggu kurang lebih 15 menit yaa Pak..

Dan Lass & Arme

Arme : Chocolate Cake nya enak banget! Earl Gray Tea nya juga enak!

Lass : Cobain Peach Pie nya dhee! Manis banget!

Arme : Ia enak! Hihi! Aku pesan Cocktail ahh!

Lass : Di sini paling terkenal Cappuccino nya!

Arme : Aku tidak suka yang berbau kopi! Hoekk

Back to Home Sweet Home..

Aryn : Amy! Kau jago masak yaa!

Amy : Hahaha! Kita bikin Cinnamon Roll yukk!

Aryn : Bahan?

Amy : Sudah tersedia!

Ronan : Elesis! Kita tangkap kupu kupu yukk!

Elesis : Jaringnya?

Ronan : Aku sudah beli!

* * *

Aryn : Fiuhh... Cinnamon Roll nya sudah jadi!

Ronan : Kelihatannya enak! Hehehe...

Jin : Amy dan kau yang buat ya, Ryn?

Amy : Yup! Hehehe

Ellen : Aku buat Gelato Milk Tea ahh!

Elesis : Itu kan hidangan penutup kesukaan ku!

Ellen : Ya sudah aku buat 2... Kau mau bubuk teh apa?

Elesis : Chamomile saja...

Ellen : Ya sudah..

Ryan : Aku pulang! Hee? Makanan apa itu?

Ronan : Namanya cinnamon roll! Cobain dhee!

Ryan : *memakan cinnamon roll* Waa! Waa! Enak sekali!

Amy : Hehehe... Ini juga berkat bantuan Ibu Aryn kok...

Aryn : Wahh tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 3...

Mari : Aku pulang!

Sieghart : Kalian makan apa?

Jin : Cinnamon Roll! Makan dhe!

Mari : Kami sudah kenyang...

Lire : Sedang apa kalian? Hee?

Ryan : LIRE? Kau sudah pulang!

Lire : Sudah lahh! Oh ia... Aku punya kabar buruk... Tetapi sebelum aku memberi tahukannya apakah kalian sudah lengkap?

Mari : Hanya kurang Arme dan Lass...

Sementara itu Arme dan Lass..

Lass : Makanannya enak yaa! Udaranya juga segar!

Arme : Akhh! HP ku berbunyi... *mengangkat telepon*

Lire : Arme! Kau dan Lass segera kemari! Aku punya berita buruk! Cepat pulang yaa! Dahh~

Arme : Ehh! Lire! Lire!

Lass : Ada apa?

Arme : Kita disuruh pulang sekarang!

Lass : Ya sudah ayo pulang!

Sesampai di panti or rumah butut...

Lass : Ada apa?

Lire : Kamiki dan Kaze'Aaze sudah bebas... Jadi aku harap kita semua hati hati...

Ronan : Ini benar benar buruk... Kalau sampai dia di sini... Kita bisa digebukin!

Ryan : Apa kita tidak sebaiknya mencari tempat lain untuk ditinggali?

Sieghart : Tapi di mana?

Jin : Sepertinya... Mulai hari ini kita harus berpencar... Dan mungkin aku dan Amy pindah ke Tokyo...

Ryan : Aku menyarankan kita semua pindah ke Hokkaido! Karena di sana lebih aman... Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau... Ya silahkan cari tempat tinggal sendiri!

Amy : Tetapi kalau aku di Hokkaido, maka kami tidak bisa terkenal..

Lire : Ya sudah... Aku sihh lebih memilih tinggal di Hokkaido...

Mari : Kami semua ingin tinggal di Hokkaido... Tetapi kalau kalian ingin pergi ke Tokyo... Silahkan... Tetapi jangan lupakan Grand Chase!

* * *

Amy : Apakah jika kita berpisah... Kalian akan tetap menganggap kami sebagai Grand Chase...?

Ronan : Tentu saja! Walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan tetap menjadi Grand Chase...

Jin : Trims teman teman! Besok kami akan bicara pada Juriore dan setelah aku tau hasil tes DNA nya.. Kami baru pergi...

Lire : HUWEEE! AKU TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI INI! *pergi meninggalkan Grand Chase*

Ryan : Lire! Tunggu!

Aryn : Kalian semua harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini...

Arme : Aku tidak mau ada yang pergi meninggalkan aku... Hiks... Hiks... Sudah bertahun tahun kita melewati banyak rintangan, kebahagiaan maupun keisengan kita selama ini... Tetapi kenapa harus ada yang pergi? HUWAAAAAAAA! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA HARUS ADA YANG MENINGGALKAN AKU!

Lass : Arme... Kau harus bisa menerima keadaan... Mungkin ini memang sudah jalan dari Tuhan... Kita tidak bisa menentangnya...

Mari : Hiks.. Hiks.. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa... Sebelumnya aku selalu merasa... Untuk apa aku punya teman dan keluarga... Tetapi semenjak ada kalian yang mewarnai kehidupanku, aku baru sadar... Bahwa keluarga dan teman sangatlah penting! Susah dan senang kita lalui bersama... Kita memang tidak sedarah, tetapi aku menganggap kalian adalah keluarga ku yang paling besar!

Sieghart : *memeluk Mari*

Elesis : Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan ini! HUWAAAAAAA!

Ronan : Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis... Cup cup... Jangan nangis lagi..

Sementara itu Lire...

Lire : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU BENCI HIDUP! KENAPA TUHAN MEMBERIKAN JALAN HIDUP KAMI SEPERTI ITU? TUHAN JAWAB! KATANYA KAU SELALU MENGAWASI UMAT MU! JIKA MEMANG BENAR, JAWAB AKU! Huu... Huu... Huu...

Ryan : Semuanya juga tidak bisa menerimanya.. Bukan kau saja, yang lain juga... Jika kau mati sekarang, kau mau tidak melihat kami lagi? Masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu! Aku... Aku akan terus mencintaimu! *memeluk Lire*

Lire : Huu... Huu.. Huu..

Ryan : Ayo sekarang kita kembali...

Back to Home Sweet Home

Amy : Huwaaa!

Arme : Hiks... Mana Lire?

Sieghart : Tadi dia ke arah pantai...

Lire : Hiks... Hiks... Aku kembali...

Lass : Sudah... Ayo kita tidur untuk besok... Tetapi sebelumnya, kita bereskan dulu barang barang kita...

Mari : Hiks... Ayo!

Keesokan harinya...

Ellen : Anak anak... Ayo bangun!

Aryn : Jangan lupa kita mau ke rumah sakit!

Lire : Hiks... Mata kita bengkak...

Amy : Aku mau ke studio dulu..

Lire : Aku juga mau ke sekolah dulu...

Mari : Amy... Ini ada kenang kenangan dari ku... Film Buto Ijo Nyasar di Perancis!

Elesis : Gantungan Nyi Areng kesayanganku untuk mu...

Arme : Ini ada obat godokanku... Namanya Power Of Love..

Lire : Ini Film My Idi0t Girlfriend...

Amy : Thanks semuanya!

* * *

Ryan : Lire... Ayo aku antar kau ke sekolah... Dan aku sudah mendapat tiket pesawat ke Hokkaido... Waktunya jam... 07.00 PM

Sieghart : Kalau Amy dan Jin lebih awal dari kita 1 jam... Jadi... Ayo kita bersenang senang...

Amy : Tapi... Aku mau ke studio... Dan Lire mau ke sekolah...

Arme : Kalau begitu... Setelah itu!

Lass : Mata kalian benar benar parah!

Elesis : Hihi...

Mari : Aku booking di Cafe Neptune... Itu adalah Cafe terbaik yang ada di Osaka... Yang aku tau!

Jin : Jam berapa?

Mari : 3 jam lagi!

Ronan : Waa! Jam 12 donk!

Lire : Sudah aku mau ke sekolah dulu! Kita janjian di Dept Store yaa!

Jin : Kami juga mau berangkat ke studio...

Arme : Fiuhhh... Untuk hari ini kita semua seragam yhaa! Pakai baju yang dibelikan Amy dan Jin!

Lass : Haha... Nahh sekarang ayo kita ke Dept Store dulu! Aku mau beli barang barang yang bagus! ^^

Aryn : Kita naik mobilku!

Ellen : Kalian terlalu banyak... Jadi... Naik mobilku juga! ^^

Arme : Kalau kita ke Dept Store dulu, kapan kita ke rumah sakit?

Aryn : Ohh ia! Ke rumah sakit dulu!

Di rumah sakit...

Dokter : Ini hasilnya... *memberikan hasil*

Arme : Ngg...

Aryn : Hasilnya... COCOK?

Dokter : Memang cocok... Bukannya senang malah shock!

Arme : Mama! *memeluk Aryn*

Aryn : Ternyata kau benar anakku...

Dokter : Ya.. Yaa.. Yaa.. Mengharukan sekali! Nahh! Sekarang lanjoet!

Elesis : Mana tes ku?

Dokter : Galak amat! Nehh! *memberikan tes DNA Ellen dan Elesis*

Ellen : Hee? Hasilnya apa nihh? Kok pake persen persen segala?

Elesis :99.99% Itu artinya cocok! Gimana sihh!

Ellen : Kyaaa! Anakku!

Elesis : Ya ya... Ibuku!

Luar ruangan...

Ronan : Gimana hasilnya?

Elesis : C-O-C-O-K...

Mari : Selamat yhaa!

Sieghart : Nahh... Sekarang ayo kita ke Dept Store!

* * *

Di Dept Store...

Ronan : Elesis! Lihat air mancur ini dhee! Memang kecil, tetapi lucu sekali!

Elesis : Kita beli yukk! Buat pajangan di rumah kita yang di Hokkaido nanti!

Ronan : Harganya... Tidak mahal kok! Yukk ke kasir!

Arme : Aku rasa vas bunga yang ini bagus!

Lass : Aku rasa kau akan lebih suka vas yang ini! *memberikan Vas yang sudah terukir nama Lass dan Arme*

Arme :Wahh! Cantik sekali Lass! Ini akan menjadi pajangan terbaik di rumah kita nanti!

Mari : Rak buku ini kecil dan manis ya Sieg!

Sieghart : Kau suka? Warna dan motifnya juga lucu!

Mari : Beli yhaa?

Sieghart : OK dhee!

Lire : Mana yang lain yaa?

Ryan : Itu Ronan dan Elesis!

Lire : Wahhh... Bingkai foto yang manis...

Ryan : Lebih lucu yang ini!

Lire : Akhh! Ia! Ayo beli!

Ryan : Kasirnya penuh...

Lire : Antri saja!

Amy : Lire!

Ryan : Jin Amy!

Jin : Gelang pasangan ini bagus Amy!

Amy : Pas lagi warna Pink dan Merah!

Jin : Ayo beli!

Aryn : Sepertinya anak anak sedang sibuk memilih barang yang pantas untuk menjadi kenang kenangan...

Ellen : Fiuh.. Baru bertemu anak kita, tetapi mereka akan pergi lagi...

Elesis : Mom! Aku sudah mendapatkan barangku!

Grand Chase : Kami juga!

Aryn : Ayo sekarang kita ke Cafe Neptune..

Lass : Akhh... Aku kebetulan lapar...

Di Cafe Neptune

Ryan : Aku pesan tenderloin steak!

Lire : Aku pesan Fried Rice with XO Sauce...

Lass : Kalau aku Seafood Udon saja!

Arme : Aku Tuna Sandwich...

Elesis : Aku mau Fish and Chips!

Ronan : Aku juga!

Sieghart : Aku dan Mari Seafood Noodles ajahh..

Amy : Aku dan Jin cukup salad saja..

Ellen : Aku dan Aryn tidak makan...

Pelayan : Minumnya?

Semua : OCHA!

Pelayan : Ditunggu kira kira makanannya selama 20 menit... Permisi...

* * *

20 menit kemudian...

Pelayan : Tenderloin Steak dan Fried Rice with XO Sauce...

Lire : Fried Rice nya punyaku! Dan Steak nya punya Ryan...

Pelayan : Salad, Tuna Sandwich dan Fish and Chips..

Amy, Elesis, Arme dan Jin : Itu aku!

Pelayan : Dan yang terakhir Seafood Noodles dan Seafood Udon...

Aryn : Sudah kenyang?

Arme : Sudah!

Mari : Tidak disangka sudah jam 03.00 PM...

Ryan : Aku rasa kita masih punya waktu untuk membuat kenang kenangan...

Ronan : Kita ke Taman Kota yuk! Dulu kalau kita ngamen, selalu di situ...

Elesis : Ia!

Ellen : Ke Taman Kota nihh?

Lass : Ia tan...

Di Taman Kota...

Amy : Osaka... Aku akan merindukan mu! Hiks...

Lire : Hihi... Selamat tinggal Osaka... Sebentar lagi kami akan meninggalkanmu!

Arme : Kita kenang masa lalu yukk! Dulu kita sering bermain petak umpet di sini... Jadi sekarang ayo main lagi!

Sieghart : Aku dan Mari jadi! Kalian ngumpet yaa!

Jin : Hehehe... Kalau ngumpet di dalam rumah rumahan tidak akan ketahuan...

Amy : Hiks... Hiks... Huwaaa...

Sementara itu Lire dan Ryan...

Ryan : Ngumpet di atas pohon bukan masalah!

Lire : Dari dulu kita selalu ngumpet di pohon... Dan pohonnya selalu sama! Huu... Huu.. Huu.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan masa masa bahagiaku di Osaka!

Ryan : Sabar Lire... Kita semua juga tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat kita sudah dibesarkan... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Kalau Kamiki dan Kaze'Aaze menemukan kita, kita akan dibunuh olehnya!

Sementara itu Elesis dan Ronan...

Elesis : Semak semak... Sigh..

Ronan : Elesis... Apa menurutmu...

Elesis : Hiks.. Hiks... Huweee...

Ronan : Hei Elesis... Kenapa nangis? Duhh!

Elesis : Aku tidak mau Amy dan Jin pergi! Dan aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Osaka!

Aryn : Hoi! Semua keluar! Sudah waktunya pergi ke Airport!

Arme : Hiks ia...

Ellen : Hee? Kenapa mata anak perempuan bengkak lagi?

Mari : Tadi... Kami nangis... Huwaaa!

Aryn : Hiiy! Ayo masuk ke mobil!

Di Airport..

Amy : Wahh sudah waktunya aku berangkat!

Jin : Kami pergi dulu yaa! Byee!

Elesis : HUWAAAAAA! *memeluk Amy*

Lire : Huweee... Kau jangan lupakan kami yaa!

Arme : Hiks... Ingat kami terus!

Mari : Kalau kau rindu pada kami... nonton saja film yang aku berikan!

Ronan : Jin! Kalau sudah jadi superstar jangan sombong yhaa!

Sieghart : Kalau kalian sudah jadi superstar, nanti kami ke Tokyo!

Amy : Trims teman teman... Byee~

Ryan : Amy dan Jin sudah pergi... Sebentar lagi kita yang akan pergi...

Lass : Kita sudah mulai dipanggil tuhh! Yuk!

* * *

Yap… beginilah akhirnya…. Namun eiits… belum selesai ini fanfic… Masih ada lagi sequelnya (40 bagian) dan akan saya publish dalam satu chapter yang sama. Stay tuned! Dan tolong tinggalkan review dong! :D

Note: Chapter ini meliputi bagian 21-34 (sebagai kompensasi)

Sincerely,

Daniel


	11. Chapter 11

Halo para pembaca FFn. Saya kembali untuk meng-update fanfic ini lagi. Maap sudah lama saya kacangi fanfic ini. Alasan? No mood sedot-sedot karena kalian para pembaca hanya baca tidak ada kritiknya t('^'t). Jadi mohon nanti review dong gimana cerita ini. Setiap review akan saya post di fanpage tempat penitipan cerita asli ini~

Sekian dulu, ayo kita masuk ke "Grand Chase Cilik" Part II karya Cia~

Pengulangan Disclaimer:

Baik Grand Chase, Fanfiction ini, dan cover image untuk fanfiction ini, semuanya bukan milik saya, namun milik orang" berikut: Grand Chase milik KoG, Fanfiction ini milik Cia, dan Image fanfiction ini milik orang deviantart yang membuatnya.

* * *

Lire : Ukhh... Aku mual...

Elesis : Minum minyak angin!

Sieghart : Kau sudah GILA yaa? Yang ada dia mati tau!

Elesis : Enak saja! Aku ini anak pintar tau!

Ryan : Pintar dari Bojong!

Sieghart : Yang pintar itu pacarku!

Mari : Kau hanya bisa mengandalkan aku! *membaca buku*

Sieghart : Kau jahat...

Mari : Kalau tidak jahat bukan aku namanya!

Arme : Blo'on kau... Bukannya marah malah bangga..

Lire : BTW... Gimana keadaan Amy sekarang? Sudah sampai belum ya?

Ronan : Mana ku tahu!

Lass : Fiuhh... Aku mau tidur ahh!

Arme : KAGAK BOLEH! Bentar lagi nyampe tau!

Ryan : Sepertinya sudah mulai landing... *melihat keluar jendela*

Ronan : Memangnya rodanya sudah mulai turun?

Ryan : Sudah...

"Welcome to Hokkaido"

Mari : Kita ke sawah yuk!

Ryan : Peternakan saja!

Elesis : Sawah kotor!

Sieghart : Apa kata kalian... Aku hanya mengikuti saja!

Lass : Jangan banyak omong! Ayo ambil barang kita!

Arme : Lass, Aku rasa hanya kau yang belum ambil barang... Kau tidak lihat kita sudah mengambil duluan?

Lass : APHAAAA? KALIAN SUDAH?

Mari : Sudah donk! Mata mu saja yang rabun! Dasar kakek uban!

Ronan : Aku rasa kau harus ke optik kacamata besok...

Lass : Aku benci kacamata! *mengambil koper*

Ryan : Pakai lensa kontak...

Lass : Tidak mau!

Elesis : Haiz~ Sudah ayo kita ke peternakan!

Lire : BTW... Kita tinggal di mana?

Mari : Kita sudah beli rumah dari jauh hari kok!

Sementara itu Jin dan Amy...

Amy : Apartemen yang bagus... Tokyo memang kota yang indah.

Jin : Kita hubungi teman teman yukk!

Amy : Nanti saja... Kita lihat pemandangan yang indah dulu!

Amy sudah mulai melupakan Grand Chase... Tetapi Jin tidak, Amy tidak mempedulikan Grand Chase yang menkhawatirkannya. Rupanya Tokyo sudah menghilangkan kesedihan Amy dengan mudahnya! Jin pun merasa khawatir kalau nanti Amy menjadi Super Star, Amy akan menjadi sombong dan melupakan janjinya sebelum pergi ke Tokyo...

* * *

Kamiki : Fuahh! Kaze'Aaze! Ini saatnya kita balas dendam ke anak anak brengsek itu!

Kaze'Aaze : Ayo kita ke panti reot itu! Khekhekhe!

Kamiki : Tetapi sepertinya panti ini sudah tidak ada yang huni lagi!

Kaze'Aaze : Lihat! Ada nomor telepon yang tertinggal! Ini milik Arme!

Kamiki : Kita cari pakai GPS saja! Khukhukhu..

Sementara itu di Hokkaido...

Lire : Wahh! Peternakan yang indah yaa!

Ryan : Ahh! Binatang binatang yang manis... Datanglah pada ku!

Lire : Jadi... Kau... Lebih memilih hewan dibandingkan aku? JAHAAAAT!

Ryan : Hei! Lire tunggu aku!

Arme : Baru datang saja sudah berbuat yang aneh aneh. Sigh~

Lass : Kita liat sapi yukk! Kita belajar memerah susu sapi!

Arme : Yukk! ^^

Elesis : Sepertinya aku lebih baik membajak sawah..

Ronan : Aku ikut!

Elesis : Huhh pergi jauh jauh! Hush hush!

Ronan : Elesis jahat...

Elesis : Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda..

Mari : ... *membaca buku*

Sieghart : Mari... Kita ke arah mesin yang besar itu yukk!

Mari : Memangnya kau mau belajar soal mesin?

Sieghart : Yaa.. Kau ajari aku donk! Aku kan tidak tahu menahu soal cara kerja mesin itu...

Mari : Baiklah! Hanya khusus untuk Sieghart!

Sieghart : Hehehe...

Sementara itu Amy dan Jin...

Jin : Apa sekarang kita boleh menghubungi Grand Chase?

Amy : Untuk apa sihh kita harus menghubungi mereka! Lebih baik kita shopping!

Jin : Kau benar benar keterlaluan! Kau jahat! Kau sudah ingkar janji!

Amy : Kenapa sihh! Mereka juga tidak menelpon kita tuhh?

Jin : Mungkin karena mereka belum sampai!

Amy : Kalau mereka belum sampai untuk apa kita hubungi mereka? Bagai membuang garam ke laut...

Jin : Ahh sudahlah! Kita berpisah! Kita beda apartemen!

Back to Hokkaido...

Lire : Akhh... Aku telpon Jin ahh! *menelpon Jin*

Jin : Halo? Lire!

Lire : Jin! Aku sudah sampai! Bagaimana denganmu? Mana Amy? Aku mau dengar suaranya...

Jin : Amy... Sudah melupakan kalian... Dia terlalu asyik shopping! Aku suruh dia menelepon kalian tetapi ia bilang buat apa? Jadi kita berpisah!

Lire : Akhh! Aku sudahan yaa... Byee~

Ryan : Kau menelpon siapa?

Lire : Jin... Ryan... Tolong kumpulkan anak anak sekarang juga... Ada berita buruk...

* * *

Arme : Untuk apa kau memanggil kami?

Lire : Aku... Aku baru saja menelpon Jin, dan katanya...

Elesis : Katanya apa?

Lire : AKu berat untuk mengatakannya... Hiks.. Hiks..

Ryan : Hiiy? Kok nangis?

Lass : Amy kecelakaan?

Mari : Apa Amy ditolak kerja?

Lire : Amy... Amy... AMY MELUPAKAN KITA!

Sieghart : NOOOOOOOO!

Ronan : Kenapa bisa?

Lire : Dia berubah karena Tokyo... Katanya Tokyo sangat keren dan Amy terlalu sibuk shopping jadi saat Jin menyuruh Amy menelpon kita, Amy bilang buat apa...

Arme : Amy jahat!

Mari : Sudahlah ayo kita ke rumah kita!

Elesis : Fiuhh... Amy benar benar kejam! Melupakan segalanya dengan begitu mudah! Dia sudah ingkar janji!

Ryan : Ahh! Orang begitu jangan dipedulikan lagi!

Di Osaka...

Kamiki : Arme ada di... Hokkaido!

Kaze'Aaze : Sekarang ayo kita ke Hokkaido!

Kamiki : Duit? No Money No Plane!

Kaze'Aaze : Coba aku lihat kotak tabungan lamaku.. *membuka kotak tabungan*

Kamiki : Duitnya abis!

Kaze'Aaze : Tinggal sisa 100 GP...

Back to Hokkaido...

Ryan : Firasatku mengatakan... Kita dalam bahaya... Kita harus ganti nomor HP kita! GPL!

Sieghart : Apa ada salah satu dari kalian meninggalkan nomor telepon kalian sebelum pindah?

Arme : Mana mungkin aku seselebor itu?

Lass : Aku juga tidak mungkin!

Lire : Ungg... Aku bukan...

Elesis : HP ku kan rusak karena aku banting..

Ronan : Aku tidak...

Mari : HP ku tidak mungkin...

Arme : Ohh ia! Aku baru ingat! Ternyata aku!

Mari : Dasar bodoh! Sana ganti nomormu!

Arme : Aku pergi dulu yaa...

Lass : Aku ikut!

Di Tokyo...

Amy : Huhh! Jin kejam! Hanya menelpon Grand Chase doank sampe harus berpisah!

Jin : Huff apa susahnya sihh menelpon?

* * *

Let we see Bandot and Witch!

Kamiki : Kenapa tiba tiba kita kehilangan jejak?

Kaze'Aaze : Sepertinya mereka mengetahui kalau kita menggunakan GPS... Tetapi target sudah tetap berada di Hokkaido!

Kamiki : Sekarang, Ayo ita nyopet!

Kaze'Aaze : Kita... Pencopet Sejati!

Hokkaido...

Ronan : Heii! Kita makan ramen yuk!

Ryan : Lire!

Lire : Hmm? Kau mau ramen?

Ryan : Iya! Tambahkan cumi ke ramen ku yaa!

Sieghart : Cumi cuma missed call... Cumi cuma mimpi... Cumi cuma minjem... *nyanyi lagu Cumi*

Elesis : Lyric nya ngasal tuhh!

Sieghart : Bodo! Yang jelas nyanyi!

Lass : Lanjoet nyanyi donk! Mau joged nehh!

Mari : Goyang ngebor aLa Mbak Inul?

Lass : Gergaji lebih baik daripada goyang ngebor.. Khekhekhe!

Arme : Aku tidak sangka, pacarku ternyata saraph... ~,~"

Ronan : Haiz! Kau tidak tau dia itu suka nyanyi lagu Chaiya Chaiya kalau lagi mandi?

Ryan : Kadang sambil joged joged!

Lass : Kok tau?

Sieghart : Jelas lahh! Buktinya pintu sampai bonyok gara gara goyangan super mu!

Elesis : Ada yang mau Ceylon Tea?

Mari : Aku mau!

Ronan : Aku juga!

Lire : Ramen sudah jadi! Silahkan menikmati~

Ryan : Sluuurp... Wahh! Enak sekali!

Arme : Lire sudah jago masak nihh?

Mari : Lire memang top!

Lire : Hehe... Trims!

Selanjutnya mari kita lihat pasangan yang terpisah ini...

Jin : Aku harus ke Studio Gaia hari ini juga!

_Ditempat lain, Amy..._

Amy : Daripada tidak ada kerjaan aku ke Studio Gaia ahh!

Studio Gaia..

Jin : Sedang apa kau di sini?

Amy : It's not your business! Lagian ini tempat umum!

Jin : Ya sudah... Baru mau minta maaaf sudah seperti itu.. Maafnya aku tarik! Huhh..

Amy : ( Ihh! Kenapa sihh sii Jin! Bukannya mengkhawatirkan malah nyuekin! )

Jin : ( Kok dia gak ngomong apa apa sihh? )

Di ruangan Gaia...

Gaia : Jadi kalian yang diceritakan oleh Juriore?

Jin : Ya...

Gaia : Hari ini kalian sudah bisa jadi model! Tetapi kalian pasangan yhaa! Nahh sekarang ayo ke ruang ganti!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Lass : Aku mau cari kerjaan ahh!

Arme : Kau mau menjadi penyanyi di bar yaa?

Lass : Enak saja!

Lire : Kita jadi pelayan Cafe aja... OK?

Elesis : Semua?

Lire : Ia... Tapi juga di Cafe yang sama!

Sieghart : Mana mungkin ada Cafe yang mau menerima 8 orang sekaligus.

Ryan : Kalau mau berusaha pasti ketemu!

Mari : Aku juga yakin pasti ada Cafe yang mau menerima 8 orang sekaligus.

Ronan : Mungkin kita harus cari kerjaan di Cafe yang baru buka!

Lass : Betul juga!

Sieghart : Ya sudah, ayo berangkat...

O-S-A-K-A ...

Kamiki : Aku nyerah mencopet...

Kaze'Aaze : Ternyata tangan kita mesti cepat!

Kamiki : Ahh malem saja kita nyopetnya... Pasti gak ada yang lihat!

Kaze'Aaze : Ya sudah...

Kaze'Aaze dan Kamiki yang malang... Harus menjadi gembel setelah keluar dari penjara... Dan sekarang Tokyo...

Perias Wajah 1 : Wahh! Kalian berdua cocok sekali!

Perias Wajah 2 : Jarang jarang lhoo ada pasangan seperti kalian...

Jin : Huhh... Mana bajuku?

Perias Wajah 1 : Di sebelah sana...

Amy : Humph! Bajuku yang mana?

Perias Wajah 2 : Sebelah sana!

Setelah ganti baju...

Amy dan Jin : KENAPA BAJU PENGANTIN?

Perias Wajah 2 : Ahh sudah sana! Ke tempat pemotretan!

Photographer : Kenapa wajah modelnya kaku begitu? Ayo pengangan tangan lalu senyum!

Amy dan Jin : ^_^

Photographer : Gitu donk! Nahh sekarang pasangkan cincin di jari wanita!

Jin : ( Aku jadi tidak enak sama Amy ) *memakaikan cincin*

Amy : ( Aku harus minta maaf sama Jin )

Amy dan Jin : Aku.. Aku mau minta maaf!

Jin : Lhoo kok barengan?

Amy : Hihi... Kita satu apartemen kan?

Jin : Ia!

Kemarahan Jin dan Amy sudah hilang di hati mereka. Dan Amy juga tidak melupakan Grand Chase lagi. Ia segera menelpon Grand Chase untuk minta maaf. Dan setelah Amy dan Jin mendapat bayaran yang lumayan, Amy dan Jin akan pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengetahui keadaan Grand Chase.

* * *

Elesis : *Melihat isi cangkir* Ini air pipis bukan?

Ronan : Itu teh!

Lire : Kau masih takut yaa?

Elesis : Apaan sihh?

Arme : Hee? Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih sangat waspada?

Ryan : Memangnya kenapa sihh?

Lire : ini terjadi sebelum kalian datang.. Awalnya hanya kami bertiga. Arme ayo kita ceritakan!

Elesis : Itu kan rahasia besar!

Arme : hehehe! Sudah waktunya dibocorkan...

Lire : Jadi... Dulu saat kami di panti asuhan sebelum ada kalian, kami bertiga sedang nonton.

_**Masa Lalu...**_

_Arme : Aku haus!_

_Elesis : Kalian mau minum apa?_

_Lire : Aku mau minum ail pucih!_

_Elesis : Ya cudah!_

_Arme : Elecis! Cepat donk! Film Suparman nya cudah mau celecai!_

_Elesis : Ini minum kalian!_

_Gelas yang diminum Lire habis, lalu tiba tiba ada anak yang pipis di gelas Lire. Dan Elesis mulai haus, ia langsung mengambil gelas yang di belakangnya dan meminumnya..._

_Lire : Elecis! Itu ail capa?_

_Elesis : Itu kan punya mu, Lile!_

_Lire : Punyaku cudah habis.._

_Arme : Lalu itu ail dali mana?_

_Anak A : Aku pipis di sana..._

_Elesis : Jadi aku minum ail PIPIS?_

Sekarang

Sieghart : WAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAK! ELESIS MINUM AIR PIPIS?

Ryan : Aduduh! Apa rasanya Elesis?

Mari : Kau hebat sekali bisa minum air pipis!

Lass : Ronan! Kau tidak malu..?

Ronan : Auuuphh! *membejak koran*

Arme : Ada apa dengan Ronan?

Ronan : WAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAK!

Lire : Tertawa di atas penderitaan pacarnya... *berbisik pada Ryan*

Elesis : GROOOOOAAAAR! KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!

Lass : Tidak! Elesis murka! Kaboer!

Begitulah kebodohan Elesis saat masih kecil. Elesis benar benar konyol.

* * *

Lire : Sepertnya di sana ada Cafe yang baru buka!

Elesis : Ke sana yukk!

Mari : Aku ke super market yaa! Mau beli teh! Kalian mau teh apa? Ceylon, Chrysanthemum, Jasmine, Kwan Im, Earl Grey, Chamomile, Green Tea, Cinnamon, Darjeeling, or Almond?

Ryan : Borong semuanya!

Sieghart : Aku ikut menemanimu!

Ronan : Kalian pergi saja! Kami mau ke Cafe.

Di Cafe...

Arme : Permisi... Kami mau melamar kerjaan.

Lass : Halo? Ada orang?

Ryan : Cafe ini terlihat tidak dirawat.

Tiba tiba ada orang yang mendatangi mereka.

? : Kalian sedang apa?

? : Kalian mau mencuri yaa?

Lass : Enak saja main tuduh! Kami mau lamar pekerjaan tau!

? : Baiklah! Namaku Ley! Kalian berenam boleh bekerja di sini!

? : Aku Dio!

Ryan : Sebenarnya masih ada 2 orang lagi yang ingin bekerja...

Sieghart : Kami datang!

Mari : Hosh hosh...

Ley : Ma-mari...

Dio : Dia tidak mungkin Mari! Mari sudah mati!

Mari : Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti!

Ley : Tidak... Tidak mungkin!

Mari : Siapa kalian? Aku tidak kenal kalin! Akhh! *pingsan

Lire : Mari! MARIIII!

Sieghart : Sebenarnya, kalian siapa?

Ley : Aku Ley dan dia Dio.

Dio : Aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah Mari!

Elesis : Apa maksud kalian tadi? Yang Mari sudah mati?

Dio : Jadi... Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu... Mari sedang jalan jalan. Dan tiba tiba terjadi kerusuhan! Mari terkena tembak dan katanya Mari sudah mati!

Lass : Tetapi buktinya Mari masih hidup!

Ley : Tetapi kenapa dia tidak mengenali kami?

Ronan : Dia... Dia lupa ingatan!

Dio : Pantas tidak ingat...

Saya : Tiba tiba ada seseorang datang lagi ke Cafe Butut itu!

? : Ada apa ini?

Dio : Coba kau tengok ke arah bawah!

? : MARI?

* * *

Mari : Sieg... Sieghart!

? : Hei! Ini aku Zero bukan Sieghart!

Mari : Sieghart...

Sieghart : Ngg?

Zero : Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Mari?

Mari : Dia itu pacarku! Tidak usah marah marah donk! Kau siapa lagi?

Zero : Hoii! Aku ini pacarmu! Buka dia!

Sieghart : Huhh! Dia sudah memilih aku jadi tidak usah bawel dhee!

Ley : Dio! Kita pergi saja yukk! *berbisik pada Dio*

Dio : Ya sudah! Hei ayo kita tinggalkan mereka *berbisik pada Grand Chase*

Sieghart : Hei kau kepala kubis! Rambut sudah seperti gumpelan sampah saja masih belagu!

Zero : Siapa yang kepala kubis? Dasar Otak Udang! Tampang mesum!

Di luar Cafe..

Elesis : Sebenarnya siapa anak yang tadi itu?

Ley : Dia Zero! Sebelum Mari terkena kecelakaan, dia adalah pacar Mari. Tetapi sayangnya Mari sudah memilih Sieghart...

Dio : BTW... Kalian kelompok yhaa?

Ronan : Yupp!

Dio : Boleh kami ikut?

Arme : Berarti sekarang bertambah 2 anggota Grand Chase!

Ley : Sigh~ Zero kalau sudah marah tidak bisa dikendalikan... Aku takut dia akan menghancurkan Cafe.

Dio : Ya begitulah kalau Zero sudah marah...

Lire : Kalian berdua pacaran yhaa?

Ley : Si-siapa yang bilang? Kaaats... *wajah memerah*

Dio : Kami hanya teman semasa kecil kok! *wajah memerah*

Lass : Ahh bohong! Lihat saja wajahnya merah padam!

Ryan : Sudahlah tidak usah malu malu!

Elesis : Kalian berdua sudah terlihat tidak pandai berbohong! Aku dong jagonya ngibulin orang!

Lire : Gitu ajah bangga!

Cafe...

Mari : Sudahlah! Kalian berisik! Aku mau ke depan saja!

Zero : Mari! Kau pacarku kan?

Mari : Aku hanya punya satu pacar! Hanya Sieghart seorang! Huhh... *membuka pintu Cafe*

Sieghart : Kau dengar sendiri kan Lobak? Mari hanya mencintai aku seorang! Jadi jangan sok dhee!

Zero :Ukhh! Tidak mungkin! Dulu dia pernah bilang kalau dia mencintai ku!

Sieghart : Mungkin hanya sebagai teman...

Zero : Sigh~

Tokyo...

Amy : Jin! Kita hubungi teman teman yukk!

Jin : OK! *menelpon Ronan*

Ronan : Halo?

Jin : Ronan! Ini aku Jin!

Ronan : Jin! Di sini kita mendapat anggota baru! Namanya Dio dan Ley!

Jin : Bagus kalau begitu... Bagaimana keadaan teman teman?

Ronan : Agak buruk... Mantan pacar Mari ada di sini... Maksudku sebelum Mari lupa ingatan dan sekarang sedang berkelahi dengan Sieghart.

Amy : Kabar yang buruk sekali. Sudah ya Ronan, kami mau memulai pemotretan...!

Ronan : OK! Byee~

* * *

Sekian dulu untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa baca dan review.

Daniel out.

Catatan : Chapter ini berisi chapter 1-8 GC Cilik Part 2


	12. Chapter 12

Hello goers. Saya kembali dengan mengupdate fanfic ini. Maaf kemarin ga update. Namun saya memberi kompensasi dengan mengupdate 16 chapter sekaligus. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Mari : Huhh! Kalau memang Zero mencintai aku, Dia harus buktikan!

Arme : Sieghart?

Mari : Dia sudah buktikan! Sementara Zero belum!

Ley : Yang aku tahu... Dulu Zero juga pernah disuruh begitu denganmu dan Zero tidak dapat melakukannya...

Lire : Berarti memang Zero tidak berjodoh dengan Mari!

Ryan : Seperti aku dan Lire donk!

Dio : Hahaha... *melirik wajah Ley dengan penuh arti*

Lass : Aku rasa Ley dan Dio saling cinta *berbisik pada Arme*

Ley : Dio... Kita ke taman bunga yuk...

Dio : Yukk! ( Aku harap aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanku! )

Elesis : Kami i... *ditahan oleh Ronan*

Ley : Mau ikut?

Lire : Terima kasih tetapi tidak dhee, kami di sini saja!

Mari : Kami tidak mau mengganggu kalian...

Dio : Apaan sihh? Sudahlah kami pergi dulu!

Arme : Bagaimana dengan Sieghart dan Zero?

Elesis : Tunggu saja sampai mereka keluar!

Lass : Arme, Kita ke Cafe lain yukk! Aku mau minum teh!

Mari : Teh tinggal seduh saja di rumah!

Lass : Beda kalau dengan Arme! Suasananya lebih romantis!

Sieghart : Hoii!

Ryan : Sieghart!

Lire : Bagaimana dengan Zero?

Sieghart :Tuhh!

Zero : =.=

Ryan : Shock yaa?

Zero : mungkin...

Elesis : Aww... Kasihan sekali anak ini...

Ronan : Dasar jail!

Taman Bunga...

Ley : Dio.. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu...

Dio : Aku juga...

Ley dan Dio : Aku... AKU SUKA PADAMU!

Ley : Bersamaan?

Dio : Sebenarnya... Perasaan ini sudah aku pendam dari aku mengenalmu dan sekarang baru aku katakan... Hehehe...

Ley : Aku juga sama... Hehehe...

Dio : Sekarang ayo kita balik ke Cafe...

Osaka...

Kamiki : Aku menyerah!

Kaze'Aaze : Aku juga!

Tiba tiba Kenny menghampiri...

Kenny : Kamiki!

Kamiki : Kenny! Aku butuh uang untuk pergi ke Hokkaido!

Kenny : Nihh uang nya! *memberikan segepok uang*

Kamiki : Trims beib!

Kaze'Aaze : Sekarang ayo kita beli tiket!

* * *

Osaka...

"Maaf tiket habis! Tiket baru ada pada tanggal DD Bulan MM Tahun YY

Kamiki : =,=

Kaze'Aaze : Masih lama donk!

Kamiki : Sial!

Hokkaido...

Sieghart : Dia terlihat shock berat!

Zero : Hei kepala durian! Diam kau!

Sieghart : ~,~

Elesis : Kalau kau mau punya pacar, pergi ke bar!

Lire : Dasar gila!

Mari : Huhh!

Ley : Hei! Kami kembali!

Dio : Ngg... Kami sudah pacaran...

Ryan : Selamat yhaa!

Ley : Hihi... Dio hanya milikku seorang! Ya kan?

Dio : Tentunya Ley!

Ronan : Teman teman... Kita bersihkan Cafe yukk!

Lire : Tumben kau punya pemikiran seperti itu! Biasanya kau yang paling senang membuang sampah!

Elesis : Sudah, ayo kita bersihkan Cafe!

Sieghart : Mari, kita seduh teh untuk teman teman yuk!

Mari : Boleh!

Tokyo...

Amy : Pekerjaan banyak sekali!

Sutradara : Ngg.. Amy dan Jin, apakah kalian berminat untuk main film?

Jin : Aku sihh setuju saja tetapi kalau Amy aku tidak tahu.

Amy : Aku mau!

Jin : Tapi kami mau pemotretan dulu yhaa!

Amy : Aku sudah lelah nihh!

Jin : Mau es krim?

Amy : Akhh! Thanks Jin, kalau tidak ada es krim pasti aku tidak akan fresh!

Jin : Hehehehe...

Hokkaido...

Zero : Ukhh...

Ley : Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau down terus? Ayo bangkit!

Zero : Aku tidak bisa! Aku hanya cinta Mari seorang.

* * *

Ryan : Kenapa hanya Mari seorang? Kau tidak lihat Mari sudah punya Sieghart?

Zero : Pokoknya tidak bisa!

Sieghart : Sudahlah, relakan Mari untukku!

Zero : Tidak bisa!

Elesis : Tau ahh! Aku sudah pusing melihat kau begini terus!

Tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan datang ke Cafe dan pingsan...

? : *Pingsan

Arme : Siapa dia? *baru datang*

Lire : Datang tidak dijemput pulang tak diantar.

Sieghart : Kau kira jelangkung apa?

Lire : Aku suka yang berhubungan dengan arwah penasaran!

Mari : Ya sudah... Kapan kapan kita main jelangkung yukk!

Ronan : Dasar saraph! Aku tidak berani!

Ley : Kalian berisik saja! Ayo urusi anak ini...

? :*sadar* *mengeluarkan sketch book*

Ryan : Ada apa dengan buku itu?

? : "Aku bisu dan namaku Nina" *menulis di Sketch Book dan menunjukan ke Grand Chase*

Dio : Nina, kau punya keluarga?

Nina : "Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

Lass : Kalau begitu, kau bergabung dengan kami saja!

Nina : "Boleh?"

Ley : Tentu!

Nina : "Terima kasih!"

Elesis : Zero! Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan anak baru?

Zero : Mana?

Nina : "Zero siapa?"

Dio : Yang itu orangnya!

Nina : ( Cakep nya! )

Zero : Huhh!

Ronan : Kenapa kau tidak coba saja yang ini? *berbisik pada Zero*

Zero : Aku tetap suka pada Mari!

Mari : Percuma kau mengejarku, aku akan tetap memilih Sieghart!

Ley : Sudahlah... Coba saja Nina... Tampaknya dia juga menyukaimu. *berbisik pada Zero*

Zero : Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian...

Tokyo...

Amy : Ini sudah keterlaluan, Jin!

Jin : Inilah resikonya kalau ingin menjadi Super Star!

Suradara : Break 10 menit yaa!

Amy : Iyaa... Dasar sutradara ribed!

Jin : Kita ijin 4 hari break yukk! Kita sekalian ke Hokkaido!

Amy : Boleh...

Sutradara : Jadi kau mau break 4 hari?

Amy : Iya

Sutradara : Kita ambil gambar disana saja!

Jin : Artinya itu bukan break donk!

Sutradara : Biaya nanti biar studio yang tanggung, OK?

Jin : Huhh... Ya sudahlah! Apa kata mu!

* * *

Nina : "Zero, kau mau lihat magic?"

Zero : Ahh kau jangan berbohong! Aku tidak percaya pada magic!

Nina : "Lihat ini yaa!" *mengangkat tangan*

Zero : =.=

Nina : "Tunggu!"

Tiba tiba keluar bunga dari tangan Nina dan itu adalah bunga sakura. Bunga sakura adalah bunga kesukaan Zero dan kalau ia sedang sedih, biasanya ia melihat bunga itu.

Zero : Terima kasih Nina! *memeluk Nina*

Nina : *memerah

Zero : Terima kasih sudah menunjukan bunga yang paling aku sukai dan menunjukan aku magic!

Nina : "Sama sama"

Zero : Kau.. Sejak lahir sudah bisu?

Nina : "Sebenarnya.. Aku memang bisu, tetapi aku bisa berbicara kalau aku punya semangat untuk berbicara. Tetapi nyatanya aku tidak punya semangat untuk itu..."

Zero : Kenapa kau tidak punya semangat?

Nina : "Karena... Selama aku hidup, tidak ada yang mencintaiku! Maka dari itu aku tidak punya semangat dan lagi... Cowok tidak ada yang mau punya pacar bisu sepertiku...

Sejak saat itu Zero berpikir, mungkin kalau ia mencintai Nina ia bisa membuat Nina berbicara. Dan Zero mencoba untuk melupakan Mari di hatinya. Sementara itu yang lain...

Ley : Dio! Kalau Nina tinggal di sini, dia tinggal di mana?

Lire : Haiz~ Kalian berempat tinggal saja dirumah kami! Kebetulan masih ada tmpat kosong untuk kalian kok!

Dio : Thanks yaa guys! Tanpa kalian mungkin Cafe ini tidak akan bangkit!

Mari : Ngomong ngomong... Sebelum aku lupa ingatan, aku punya keluarga tidak?

Ley : Keluargamu juga meninggal waktu ada kerusuhan waktu itu...

Sieghart : Sabar yhaa, Honey!

Elesis : Ronan... Aku juga mau dipanggil honey!

Ronan : Kau ini manja sekali sih!

Arme : Lass! Kita intip Zero yukk!

Lass : Tidak baik Arme...

Lire : Ehh! Malam ini kita main jelangkung yukk!

Ryan : Kau yakin mau?

Lire : Jelas lahh! Ayo!

Mari : Aku sihh ikut ikut saja!

Elesis : Apa kalian tidak takut yhaa?

Sieghart : Wahh... Ternyata nyali mu kecil yhaa!

Ley : Ahh pokoknya kita semua harus main! Dan lagi, kita harus beri tahu Zero dan Nina!

OoOoOo

Lire : Khekhekhe... Aku sudah mendapatkan boneka jelangkung!

Ryan : Kau tau mantranya?

Lire : Tenang aku pernah diajarkan oleh seorang peramal!

Elesis : Aku tidak ikut yhaa! *ketakutan*

Mari : Kau harus ikut! Ini adalah uji nyali!

Dio : Aku tidak menyangka kalau si sok jagoan yang satu ini takut hantu!

Ley : Sudahlah jangan meledek Elesis terus. Nanti karma lhoo!

Nina : "Aku rasa ini adalah ide tergila yang pernah aku dapatkan!"

Lire : Aku telpon Amy dulu ahh! *menelpon Amy*

Amy : Halo? Lire aku sudah mau sampai ke rumah mu! Tunggu yhaa! *menutup telpon*

Lire : Aku rasa bencana akan datang!

Ronan : Memangnya ada apa? *mengambil lilin*

Lire : Amy... Amy dan Jin akan datang kemari, hari ini juga!

Lass : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Jin : Kami datang!

Ryan : Ungg... Kalian jangan kaget yaa!

Amy : Memangnya ada apa?

Mari : Kami mau main jelangkung lhoo!

Nina : "Dan semua yang ada di sini harus ikut!"

Amy : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saat malam hari...

Arme : Semua ayo berkumpul di halaman!

Elesis : *merinding*

Lire : OK! Semua duduk melingkar dan aku akan mengucapkan mantra!

Lass : Fiuhh... Perasaan aku kurang enak..

Lire : dul gonda gandul anak gundul bla.. bla.. bla.. *mengucapkan mantra*

Tiba tiba keluar setan itu ia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang memakai yukata dan membawa boneka beruang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan rambutnya panjang sampai kaki.

Amy dan Elesis : ! ! *pingsan

Mari : Siapa namamu?

Hantu : Megumi...

Nina : "Berapa umurmu?"

Megumi : 5 tahun...

Lire : Kapan kau berulang tahun?

Magumi : 17 Agustus...

Ronan : Kau punya pacar? *mengancam dan mengeluarkan pisau*

Megumi : AAAAAAAAAAA! PISAUUUUU! *kabur sambil lari kecepirit*

Ley : Yhaa... Jelangkung gagal!

Amy : Apa? Gagal? BANZAI!

Jin : Amy senang sekali =,=

* * *

Lass : Tentu saja Amy senang!

Tiba tiba hantu yang tadi datang kembali membawa pasukan hantu yang banyak!

Elesis : HAAAAAAAAAANTUUUUUUUUUUU! *pingsan

Megumi : Khekhekhe kalau kalian mau aku tidak mengganggu kalian lagi, kalian harus memberikan aku boneka setiap tanggal 17 Agustus...

Nina : "Aku boleh memberikan boneka voodoo tidak?"

Megumi : Boneka apa saja boleh...

Lire : Pantas saja kau meminta boneka, lihat saja boneka mu! Sudah kumal dan menjijikan!

Ley : Selain itu boneka mu sudah robek!

Ryan : Ahh boneka nya juga cuma tinggal kepalanya saja!

Arme : Ahh sudahlah! Yang jelas kau tidak boleh mengganggu kita lagi!

Amy : Ukhh... Apa setan jelek itu sudah pergi?

Megumi : Belum! *melotot*

Amy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKU JIN! *memeluk Jin*

Magumi : ( Khekhekhe... Ternyata anak penakut yang satu ini suka pada cowok rambut merah itu! Lihat saja, kalau aku menampakan diri, aku akan dekati cowok itu! )

Zero : Nina, tidur yukk!

Nina : ...?

Dio : Sudahlah! Aku lapar nihh!

Ley : Kau mau hot dog?

Dio : Boleh...

Ronan : Elesis... Elesis? Sadarlah!

Elesis : Ngg? *mencium bibir Ronan*

Ronan : Ke-ke... KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?

Elesis : Karena aku mencintaimu ihihi...

Mari : Sudahlah, dia kalau sesudah pingsan memang agak gila...

Sieghart : Mari, kita hirup udara segar di balkon atas yukk!

Lass : Arme, kita ngobrol bentar yukk!

Arme : Boleh...

Ley : Dio! Hot Dog sudah jadi!

Dio : Trims, Ley!

Nina : "Zero... Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Zero : Kalau begitu... Kita baca buku yukk!

Nina : "Boleh... Baca buku apa?"

Zero : Kita nonton saja dhee!

Nina : "Kita nonton Scream yukk!

* * *

Zero : Kau mau jelly?

Nina : "Tidak ahh! Aku takut gendut!"

Zero : Memangnya... Cita cita mu apa?

Nina : "Pesulap"

Zero : Kalau begitu untuk apa kau takut?

Nina : "Aku hanya takut saja"

Ley : Kalian berdua cocok sekali!

Zero : Masa sihh? Aku tidak yakin...

Dio : Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya!

Lire : Kapan kapan kita maen Bloody Marie yuk!

Ryan : Kau sudah gila yaa? Kau bisa dibunuh jika main itu!

Amy : Aku sudah tidak mau main yang seperti itu lagi!

Jin : Sudah sudah... Sekarang ayo tidur!

Ronan : Elesis?

Elesis : Yaa?

Ronan : Apakah kau sadar, tadi kau mencium ku?

Elesis : Tidak... Memangnya aku menciummu yhaa?

Ronan : Ia...

Osaka...

Kaze'Aaze : Kita naik kapal saja yukk!

Kamiki : Ya sudah...

Saat dia di pelabuhan...

_"Maaf Tiket Habis"_

Kamiki : APA? HABIS JUGA?

Kaze'Aaze :Sudahlah kita memang tidak berjodoh mengejar mereka.

* * *

Saya stop di sini dulu. Ada sebuah special chapter yang di luar naskah cerita ini.

Silakan ke chapter 13 jika ingin langsung baca sambungannya ^^

Taken : Bagian 9-15


	13. Chapter 13 Special Chapter

Lire : Huhh! Mulai hari ini aku adalah Super Star!

Ley : Kita akan menjalankan hidup yang baru!

Arme : Sekarang, ayo kita nari! Besok kita akan konser!

Sementara itu cowok cowok...

Ryan : Konser kita tidak boleh kalah dari para cewek!

Ronan : Harus semaksilmal mungkin!

Jin : Pokoknya, konser kita harus lebih meriah!

Lass : *menyetel lagu Nagging*

Dio : Untuk apa kau menyetel lagu itu?

Lass : Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa bergabung dengan cewek!

Zero : AHH! Kau lemah pada cewek! Kita kan sudah bikin perjanjian, kalau ada yang berpacaran. Dia harus traktir makan selama 3 bulan!

Lass : Ya sudahlah...

Back to Cewek Cewek...

Mari : Hari ini aku bertemu cowok ganteng lhoo...

Amy : Idihh! Untuk apa kita punya pacar?

Elesis : Lagian kita kan sudah janji, siapa yang berpacaran, harus menuruti perintah kita!

Mari : Sigh~

Lire : Ayo latihan! *menyetel lagu What A Girl Wants*

Ley : 1... 2.. 3... Let's Go!

Semua : *menari*

Keesokan harinya...

MC : Yaakk inilah acara yang ditunggu tunggu! Kita saksikan cewek cewek yang cantik! Elisione!

_Jongmal no udgyo namjanun..._

MC : Nahh sekarang kita saksikan cowok cowok yang ganteng! Frost!

_( I Do ) yeongwonhi dan hamsaramman barabolsu innayo..._

MC : Nahh sekarang waktunya pemilihan siapa kelompok yang paling baik! Elisione atau Frost! Silahkan pilih! Warna hitam untuk Frost dan putih untuk Elisione!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

MC : Sekarang Frost dan Elisione dipersilahkan keluar! Dan hasilnya..

Nina : ( Harus menang! )

Zero : ( Tidak boleh kalah )

Ronan : ( Perempuan hanya makhluk yang lemah! )

Elesis : ( Cowok begitu memuakan! )

MC : Dan hasilnya... 50 : 50

Jeng jeng!

Lire : Tidak mungkin hasilnya seri! Apa apaan ini?

Ryan : Pasti salah menghitung!

Lire : Pasti kau berbuat curang kann?

* * *

Ryan : Jangan asal tuduh kau!

Lire : Sudahlah kau jangan mengelak!

Elesis : Kalian semua ini kan brengsek!

Ronan : Dasar wanita lemah tak berdaya!

Amy : APA? JADI KALIAN MELECEHKAN KAMI?

Dio : Kalau ia kenapa!

Nina : ( Aku harus berpura pura tidak berpacaran dengan Zero )

Ley : Kenapa kau diam saja?

Nina : "Tidak apa apa... Aku hanya capek menulis!"

Arme : ( Lass.. Jangan lupakan aku yhaa )

Lass : ( Arme... Ohh Arme! Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan mu! )

Jin : Alah dasar perempuan lemah! ( Maafkan aku yaa Amy... Aku terpaksa... Kalau aku ketahuan berpacaran dengannya, habislah uangku!)

Ronan : ( Beb! Maapin abang yahh! Abang cuma ga mau duit abang abiss! Yhaa neng gelis yhaa! )

Elesis : ( Ronan... Maapin ambo yoo! Ambo terpakso melakukan ini! Ambo tak mau uang ambo habis! )

Semuanya khawatir kalau mereka akan ketahuan pacaran, kecuali Lire dan Ryan... Mereka tetap berperang hingga titik darah penghabisan!

MC : Ahh sudah sudah! Ente ente nii, sudah membuat ana rugi! Sebagai gantinya ente ente semua harus bersihkan fanggung nii! Jangan ada yang bahloel!faham ente..!

Ryan : Ini semua karena kau, gadis u'unz!

Lire : Dasar otak dungu saja masih belagu! Kau yang seharusnya membersihkan panggung ini!

Ryan : Ehh! Yang ada itu kamu! Kamu kan yang pertama ajak ribut!

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat, MC ngomel lagi dan menyuruh mereka langsung membersihkan panggung lalu saat pulang hanya tinggal tersisa Lire dan Ryan... Lire tidak membawa transportasi apapun dan hari sudah sangat malam. Tidak ada lagi bus yang lewat, tiba tiba Ryan menawarkan pulang bersama...

Ryan : Kau mau pulang bareng denganku?

Lire : Boleh...

Ryan : Pakai helm nya!

Di rumah Lire...

Lire : Thanks yhaa Ryan! *senyum manis*

Ryan : Sama sama!

Lire : Hihihi... *membayangkan terus wajah Ryan*

Lenasien : Ada apa senyam senyum begitu?

Lire : Aku hanya memikirkan Ryan...

Zig : Kalau begitu, ayah mau bertemu dengannya! Besok juga!

Lire : Beserta orang tuanya kahh?

Zig : Ia...

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Campus..

Lire : Ryan! Hari ini kau bisa ajak orang tua mu menemui orang tua ku tidak?

Ryan : Bisa..

Lire : Aku tunggu di Cafe Luna yhaa!

Ryan : Ia!

Lass : Eitss... Tadi kau ngomong sama siapa?

Ronan : Kau ngomong dengan Lire yaa?

Dio : Jangan bilang kalau kau suka padanya!

Sieghart : Kau lupa perjanjian kita?

Ryan : Enak saja! Tadi aku berbicara sama Ibu Kantin kok!

Zero : Jangan bohong... Ngaku saja!

Ryan : Beneran kok!

Sementara itu cewek cewek...

Elesis : Kenapa kau senyam senyum?

Lire : Tidak apa apa..

Arme : Mata mu terlihat berbohong!

Mari : Kau lupa perjanjian yang kita buat?

Nina : "Kau sungguh lemah pada pria!"

Ley : Aku tidak sangka kau seperti itu!

Lire : Enak saja! Aku tidak lupa pada perjanjian kita!

Amy : Lalu kenapa kau tertawa ria?

Lire : Itu karena... Itu karena aku baru dapat kabar baik!

Arme : Apa kabar baiknya?

Lire : Hari ini aku baru saja mendapat binatang lucu!

Ley : Apa tuhh?

Mari : Raccoon yhaa?

Lire : Tuhh taw!

Di Cafe...

Lenasien : Kemana anak cowok yang kau ceritakan itu?

Lire : Itu dia! Ryan, sini!

Ryan : aaakh.. Pa, itu cewek yang aku ceritakan!

Octus : owhh..

Zig : Octus!

Octus : Zig!

Zig : Octus, suruh anak mu untuk menjauhi anakku! Aku tidak mau dia dekat dekat dengan putriku! Ingat itu!

Lire : memangnya ada apa sihh pa?

Lenasien : dulu dia pernah merebut mama dari tangan papa!

Ryan : lire! Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Octus : Zig, sebenarnya Periot lah yang telah merebutnya, tetapi karena aku ada di lokasi kejadian... Maka.. Dia menuduhku!

Zig : kau jangan berbohong lagi! Aku sudah tau segalanya!

Octus : baiklah kalau itu mau mu! Ryan ayo kita pergi!

Zig : pergi kau ke ujung dunia!

Lenasien : dehidrasi di gunung sahara... *nyanyi lagu Parasit

Lire : ryan! Hiks hiks! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Ryan pa!

Zig : papa ga mau tau, kamu harus jauh jauh sama dia!

Lire : kalau papa pisahkan aku, aku go!

* * *

Zig : who cares?

Lenasien : kau kejam!

Sementara itu Ryan dan Octus...

Ryan : pa.. Aku mau nikah sama Lire pa!

Octus : kau ini tuli yhaa? Kan aku sudah bilang, jauhi dia!

Ryan : memangnya kapan?

Octus : besok kita ke THT!

Ryan : nooooooo!

Keesokan harinya di Campus...

Sieghart : aku dengar kau makan malam bersama Lire yaa?

Ronan : sudah siap traktir makan selama 3 bulan?

Ryan : haiz! Kalian ini aneh aneh saja! Aku hanya mempermainkan Lire! Mana mungkin aku beneran suka sama dia?

Lire : *tiba tiba datang* ( jadi... Sebenarnya dia hanya mempermainkan aku... )

Ryan : * melihat lire* lire!

Lire : Hiks hiks! Huwaaaaaa! *lari sekencang kencangnya*

Ryan : lire! Dengarkan aku dulu!

Lire : tidak akan! *berhenti di tengah jalan*

Ryan : *memeluk Lire*

Tiba tiba ada mobil lewat dan... Bruuuukkkk! Menabrak pasangan yang sedang patah hati! Mereka pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan orang tua mereka segera dihubungi!

Rumah sakit...

Dokter : pasien laki laki dapar ditangani dengan baik.. Tetapi yang perempuan tidak bisa, karena persediaan darah kami habis!

Zig : ambil darah saya!

Dokter : apa anda menderita penyakit seperti jantung, darah tinggi, kolestrol, diabetes,dll?

Zig : ukhh saya ada darah tinggi!

Octus : kalau begitu ambil saja darah saya! Golongannya memang beda tetapi saya O!

Lenasien : O for Octus..

Dokter : baik mari masuk ke dalam!

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Dokter : pasien perempuan berhasil diselamatkan!

Lenasien : BANZAIIII!

Lire : Ryan.. Mana?

Zig : dia ada di sebelah mu nak!

Ryan : Lire!

Tiba tiba teman teman Lire dan Ryan datang..

Ley : sebenarnya kami sudah berpacaran diam diam!

Lass : Maap yhaa Ryan!

Lire : It's OK!

* * *

Taken : Bagian 16-19


	14. Chapter 14

Keesokan harinya Ryan dan Lire sedang jalan jalan ingin membeli bunga, tiba tiba Lire menabrak sebuah hewan yang imut! Namanya Kumi, ia berbuntut serigala dan membawa kipas...

Kumi : Ihihi...

Ryan : Hewan apa ini?

Kumi : Perkenalkan, aku Kumi.

Lire : Kau anggun sekali!

Kumi : Maukah kau memelihara ku?

Lire : Aku sihh mau mau saja, tapi apa makananmu?

Kumi : Kalian cukup berikan aku Dog Food.

Ryan : Hahhh?

Kumi : Ohh aku salah, maksudku cukup berikan aku Alpo... (Dog Food)

Lire : Ryan, bukankah Alpo merek Dog Food?

Ryan : Mungkin sudahlah ayo kita bawa pulang!

Di rumah...

Ley : Hei Lire! Kau bawa apa?

Lire : Aku bawa hewan dan namanya Kumi

Dio : Keren juga!

Elesis : Haiz~ Hewan butut seperti itu untuk apa dibawa pulang?

Arme : Kalian bawa apa? *menggendong Cashier Cat*

Mari : Bawa apa lagi?

Lass : Ini kucing yang bisa sulap! Keren kan?

Sieghart : Boleh juga!

Nina : "Aku membawa Black Bear"

Mari : Ini semua kan hewan langka! Legend!

Ronan : Ada apa sih ribut ribut? Woookh! Hewan langka!

* * *

Ley : Duhh! Pet ini imut imut sekali!

Dio : Kau mau?

Ley : Tidak juga... ( Besok kan ultah ku, jadi aku minta saja pada Dio! )

Arme : Hngg... Cheshire Cat suka sekali pada Koinobori!

Lire : Kau dapat dari mana?

Nina : "Itu kepunyaanku..."

Sieghart : Kok bisa?

Zero : Dulu Nina punya kucing.

Amy : Besok aku mau pulang ahh! Aku trauma maen jelangkung...

Ronan : Lire dan Mari memang tidak waras..

Mari : Apa kau bilang? *mengeluarkan pistol*

Lass : Pistol dari mana tuhh?

Mari : Akhh... Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang mafia yang kalah dalam quiz Cerdas Cermat...

Ryan : Lire... Aku lapar!

Lire : Duh aku lagi tidak mood masak, suruh Arme saja!

Elesis : Karena Amy mau pulang besok, bagaimana hari ini kita ke pantai?

Sieghart : Ide yang bagus!

Jin : Ada apa sihh ribut ribut? *baru bangun tidur*

Lass : Haiz~ Kau ketinggalan topic baca lagi deh dari atas!

Jin : =,=

Ryan : Kita mau ke pantai!

Amy : Ngomong ngomong kalian semua punya baju renang tidak?

Nina : "Aku tidak punya"

Ley : Memangnya ada apa?

Amy : Kalau tidak punya... AYO SHOPPING!

Sieghart : Gitu doank?

Mari : Siapa yang tidak bisa berenang?

Dio : Saya!

Ronan : Malu maluin!

Dio : Kalau aku ke pantai paling cuma ciprat ciprat air doank!

Elesis : Dodol!

Ley : Semoga besok dia tidak mempermalukan aku!

Di Swimsuit Store...

Lire : Motif daun dengan renda ini bagus!

Arme : Pita ini sangat lucu!

Mari : Motif bunga yang imut dan kamisol yang lucu juga!

Amy : Kyaaa! Renda dan pita besar yang cakep!

Ley : Model dengan satu tali memang lucu! Motif nya kucing lagi!

Nina : "Yang ini diikat dengan tali dan motif beruang yang lucu!"

* * *

Sementara itu cowok cowok...

Jin : Hoaaam... Shopping geje!

Dio : Kenapa cewek cewek begitu suka pada shopping, Sieg?

Sieghart : Meneketehe... Tanya lahh pada yang bersangkutan...

Zero : Ternyata Mari yang diam juga suka shopping.

Ronan : Yo yo yo! Aku baru beli celana renang baru yo..!

Ryan : BOROS!

Lass : Dasar cowok genit!

Ronan : Kalian semua jahat... T_T

Ley : Kami sudah selesai shopping!

Mari : Sieg, aku membelikan mu celana renang baru. Nihh... *memberikan kantong yang berisi celana renang*

Sieghart : Thanks beib!

Lire : Fiuhh... Ayo sekarang naik taxi!

Amy : Ohh tidak bisa! Aku sudah menyiapkan limousine untuk ke pantai!

Arme : Kau pakai duit siapa?

Amy : Ya jelas aku lahh!

Nina : "Ngomong ngomong mana limousine nya?"

Ryan : Tuhh! Mata mu celeng amat!

Elesis : Yey limousine!

Di pantai...

Lire : Tadaaaah! Gimana dengan penampilan kami!

Lass : Ohh Arme kau sungguh cantik!

Ley : ( Kok Dio sama sekali tidak mengucapkan Happy Birthday ya? )

Dio : ( Setelah ini aku akan mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan Ley Raccoon! )

Arme : Sigh... Kalian tidak mau menggunakan Sunblock?

Amy : Ahh ia! Aku kelupaan!

Nina : *memandangi Grand Piano yang ada di panggung tengah pantai*

Zero : Hei Nina! Kenapa bengong?

Nina : "Ngg... Tidak apa apa..."

Lass : Hei! Siapa yang mau Ice Cream?

Grand Chase kecuali Ley dan Nina : AKUUUUUUU!

Dio : Kenapa kau tidak makan?

Ley : Aku tidak lapar!

Zero : Nina... Kenapa tidak makan Ice Cream?

Nina : "Gigiku sensitive!"

Lagi lagi Nina memandangi Grand Piano itu dan tiba tiba Nina berjalan menuju Grand Piano itu...

Nina : ( Kenangan pahitku... )

Ryan : Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Nina sihh?

Ronan : Aku juga tidak tahu...

* * *

Nina : *Tiba tiba memainkan lagu Snow - Negai Boshi sambil bernyanyi*

Arme : WHAAAAAT? NINA BISA MAIN PIANO AND BICARA?

Ley : Sulit dipercaya!

Zero : Nina berbohong!

Setelah ia memainkan lagu Negai Boshi, Ia memainkan lagu Canon sambil nangis.

Lire : Hee? Kenapa nangis?

Elesis : Tau dhee...

Lass : Apa... Jangan jangan... KENANGAN PAHIT?

Nina : *turun dari panggung*

Ryan : Cihh... Pembohong!

Amy : Aku benci orang seperti itu!

Zero : Nina! Jelaskan semuanya! *berlari menuju Nina*

Nina : hiks... Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk dikasihani oleh kalian, tetapi ku memiliki kenangan pahit di masa lalu!

Jin : Ayo jelaskan!

Mari : Main samber saja kau! Grrr!

Nina : Jadi... Sekitar 8 tahun lalu...

Masa lalu...

Nia ( Ibu Nina ) : Nina, kalau bermain piano tanganmu harus kuat.

Daniel ( Ayah Nina ) : Nahh Ayah mau kau belajar lagu Canon! Ayo belajar!

Nina : OK!

Setelah 1 tahun kemudian...

Daniel : Nina! Minggu depan kau akan tampil di acara music!

Nia : Wahh! Kabar baik dong!

Minggu depan di acara music

Nina : *memainkan lagu Canon*

Nia : Wahh... Nina memainkannya dengan baik yhaa!

Daniel : Ternyata tidak sia sia aku mengajarkannya lagu Canon!

Nina : Ayah Ibu! Gimana penampilanku?

Nia : Bagus!

Daniel : Ayo kita rayakan!

Saat jalan ke restoran, Nina terlepas dari tangan Nia dan Nina menyebrang sendiri. Tiba tiba ada mobil yang ingin menabrak Nina lalu Nia segera menolong Nina.

Daniel : Nia! NIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nina : Ibu! Ibu bangun! IBUUUUUUUUU!

Daniel : Ini semua karena permainan dan suara busuk mu! Dasar anak bodoh! Pergi jauh jauh dari aku!

Sekarang...

Nina : Jadi, setelah kejadian itu aku merasa dengan tidak memainkan piano lagi dan menyanyi, mungkin Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan membenciku lagi!

* * *

Sieghart : Hmm... Jadi begitu... Ya sudahlah ayo lanjutt!

Semua cewek : T_T

Ryan : Hiiiiy! Kenapa menangis?

Ley : Mengharukan... Huwaaa! Sabar yhaa Nina!

Arme : Kami tidak akan membencimu kok!

Nina : Terima kasih teman teman... Zero? *tiba tiba menghadap Zero*

Zero : Hngg?

Nina : Kau membenciku?

Zero : Tidak.

Nina : *memeluk Zero*

Lire : Ryan... Aku mau kerang!

Ryan : OK my Princess!

Elesis : Ronan, tambah es krim!

Ronan : Mau rasa apa?

Elesis : Coklat! GPL!

Sieghart : Mari, lihat apa yang aku temukan! *memberikan kerang*

Mari : Untuk apa kau memberikan itu pada ku?

Sieghart : Bukan kah anak perempuan suka yang seperti ini?

Mari : Hanya perempuan bodoh yang menerima barang seperti itu!

Sieghart : Humph... *melempar kerang tersebut*

Ryan : Wahh itu kerang! Lire! INI KERANG UNTUK MU!

Lire : Wahh cantik sekali! Thanks Ryan!

Ley : Wah... Ini kan istana!

Dio : Yang ini tuan putri dan yang ini pangeran.

Ley : Siapa pangerannya dan siapa tuan putrinya?

Dio : Tuan putrinya jelas kau dan pangerannya aku! Dan kita tinggal di istana bersama!

Lass : Arme, kau mau ikan bakar?

Arme : Kelihatannya enak...

Lass : Mau kutambahkan mentega?

Arme : Boleh! Aku mau coba satu ahh... *makan satu*

Lass : Gimana?

Arme : /Kiss/

Lass : he... Hei!

Arme : Karena enak mangkanya aku mencium mu! Hihihi

Amy : JIIIIIIN! Main Banana Boat yukk!

Jin : Yuk!

Amy : *naik Banana Boat*

Jin : OK berangkat!

Amy : Kyaaa! *memeluk Jin dengan erat*

Semuanya sibuk dengan pasangannya sendiri dan mereka pun bersenang senang bersama. Rasanya dunia mereka berwarna Pink dan tidak ada lagi warna lainnya. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling special terutama Zero & Nina.

* * *

Taken : Bagian 20-24


	15. Chapter 15

Hi readers… Masih 2 review saja…? =.= Anyways, saya akan menyelesaikan cerita ini. Akan saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian. Selamat membaca~

* * *

Mereka segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tanpa Amy dan Jin sadari, tim studio merekam semua kejadian di pantai tadi. Dan sutradara merencanakan untuk menyewa Grand Chase.

Sutradara : Ayo ikuti mereka, dan mata matai mereka!

Nina : Apakah kalian merasa kalau kita sedang dibuntuti?

Ley : Aww... Everythings gonna be alright!

Lire : Nikmati saja yang ada!

Ryan : Lire, kita ke sekolah yukk...

Lire : Hee? Buat apa?

Ryan : Siapa tahu bisa sekolah...

Lire : No! Kita masih harus kerja cari duit!

Arme : Huhh.. Aku lelah! *tidur di ranjang*

Amy : Firasat ku tidak enak...

Ronan : Elesis... Gimana nasib pet kita?

Lass : Arme! AKU LAPAR!

Elesis : I dunno! Kasih makan lhaa... Nihh Alpo!

Arme : GROOOOOOOOAAAARR! RASAKAN RENTETAN KEMARAHANKU! *lempar meja*

Lass : NOOOOOOOOO!

Mari : Itulah jadinya kalau mengganggu Arme.

Jin : Aku tidak menyangka Arme yang manis itu bisa marah.

Amy : Hoo... Jadi kau merasa Arme lebih manis daripada aku? Hahh? JAWAB!

Jin : Tentu saja kau lebih manis dibandingkan Arme...

Amy : Ohh begitu... Ayo tidur!

Di luar rumah...

Sutradara : Nahh... Sekarang ayo culik mereka! Bawa ke karung atau kardus terus bawa ke airport and fly ke Tokyo!

Photographer : Okelah kalo begitu!

Setelah Grand Chase diculik dan dibawa ke airport, tiba tiba Mari terbangun dan ia ingin ke toilet.

Mari : Ungg... Aku mau ke toilet ahh... Tapi kok sempit yhaa?

Lire : Duhh Mari! Jangan jeduk kepalaku donk!

Mari : Lire... Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?

Lire : Tambah panas dan sempit.

Elesis : Duhh... Apaan sihh ribut ribut?

Mari : Kau merasa tidak kalau makin sempit?

Elesis : Ia...

Lire : Jangan jangan kita...

Mari, Elesis, Lire : DICULIK?

* * *

Sementara itu di karung 2...

Ley : DOOOOHHH! KOK SEMPIT SEHH! $#%~

Dio : Apaan sihh ribut ribut?

Nina : Sigh... Kalian semua bawel!

Ley : YAA TAPII INI SEMPIT BWANGET NEHH! PUAAAANAAASHHHHH!

Nina : Yaa mungkin kita berada di sebuah karung lalu ingin dibawa ke suatu tempat. *ngomong tanpa mikir*

Dio : Mungkin... *tidak menyimak dengan baik*

Ley : APHAAAA? DI KARUNG?

Nina : Dohh emang tadi aku ngomong apa sihh?

Ley : GROAAAAR! DASAR DUNGU, O'ON, TULUL, NYONG NYONG! GROAR!

Dio : AKu rasa Ley sedang dapet, mangkanya dia mudah marah... ^^

Back to karung 1...

Mari : Ungg... Di sini ada yang punya cutter?

Lire : MANA MUNGKIN AKU BAWA? KAU KIRA AKU MAU BUNUH ORANG MALAM MALAM?

Elesis : Nihh aku ada... *memberikan cutter*

Mari : OK... Sekarang ayo serbu karungnya! Lhoo... Kok... Tumpul...

Elesis : Orang mata pisaunya aku cabut... Khikhikhikhikhi... Bodoh!

Lire : Wahahahahahaha! Baru kali ini aku melihat Mari sebodoh itu!

Mari : Huhh...

Elesis : Ia ia... Ini mata pisaunya... *memberikan mata pisau*

Mari : *memasang mata pisau*

PRAAAAK!

Lire : Hee? Ada apa gerangan?

Mari : Mata pisaunya patah karena tadi aku kesal...

Elesis : GROAAR! ITU KAN MATA PISAU SATU SATUNYA! KENAPA KAU PATAHKAN?

Mari : Aku tidak sengaja...

Lire : Sudahlah... Ayo kita robek pelan pelan...

Karung 2...

Ley : Karungnya tebal sekali...

Nina : Nasib...

Dio : Ley... HAPPY B"DAY! Maaf hadiahnya tertinggal di rumah...

Ley : Dio! So Sweet!

Nina : Wuw... Ternyata Ley ultah... Tetapi sayangnya hari ultah mu adalah hari yang sangat teramat sial! Buktinya kita ada di karung!

Ley : *Tidak Menghiraukan*

Nina : HEI .. DENGERIN AKU...!

Dio : Shut up, Nina! Kalau banyak gerak maka kau akan semakin kepanasan!

Ley : Karung ini benar benar susah untuk dirobek! Urrrghh!

Karung 1...

Lire : Sepertinya karung ini lumayan tipis.

Mari : Ia juga... Ya sudah ayo robek!

Elesis : 1... 2... 3... ROBEEKKK!

BREEEEEKKK!

* * *

Lire : Lhoo? Kok? Karungnya sama sekali tidak robek...

Mari : Ini sihh celana kita yang robek...

Elesis : NOOOOOO!

Mari : Jadi gimana donk?

Lire : I dunno so don't ask me!

Elesis : Sigh... Nasib sial...

Karung 3...

Sieghart : Nyem nyem nyem... Kita di mana, Lass?

Lass : Di ranjang lhaa... Masa di kuburan?

Ryan : Berisik kalian semua!

Sieghart : Aku punya firasat buruk...

Lass : Kau jangan nakut nakutin aku ahh!

Ryan : Kau takut hantu yhaa?

Lass : Bukan itu... Tetapi aku takut saja kalau kita itu diculik atau gimana...

Sieghart : Aku juga...

Ryan : Sudahlah... Kalau kalian PeDe pasti tidak akan terjadi suatu hal kok!

Tiba tiba Ryan, Lass dan Sieghart mendengar suara tangisan Lire karena celana kesayangannya robek.

Lire : HUWAAAA! INI KAN CELANA MAHAL! GIMANA DONK?

Elesis : Tinggal di jahit... Tenang saja...

Sieghart : Hei kau dengar suara tidak?

Lass : Ia aku dengar...

Ryan : Itu suara... Lire!

Lass : Kenapa dia nangis?

Sieghart : Aku dengar celana kesayangannya robek!

Lass : Kasihan...

Sieghart : Kalian merasa di sini sempit tidak?

Ryan : Yupp! Sangat teramat sempit!

Lass : Kita juga seperti tidak bisa ke mana mana...

Ryan : Sepertinya kita berada di karung...

Sieghart : Hmm... Sepertinya bahannya sangat tipis...

Lass : Ia juga... Yukk robekk

Ryan : 1... 2... 3... SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

!

Sieghart : Wow robekk...

Lass : Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan teman teman...

Ryan : OK!AYO ROBEK LAGIIII!

* * *

Lass : Ngomong ngomong kita di mana?

Ryan : Warteg?

Sieghart : Tulul kauuu! Kita di airport tauuu!

Lass : Dasar dodol..

Ryan : Seumur umur aku gak pernah makan dodol...

Sieghart : Ahh sudahlah ayo sekarang kita selamatkan yang lain!

Sutradara : Cihh! Ternyata mereka kabur!

Photographer : Kaze'Aaze gimana ini?

Kaze'Aaze : Kenapa kau tanya padaku ? Kamiki? GRRR

Kamiki : Lalu tanya siapa lagi?

Kaze'Aaze : Ayo sekarang culik lagi!

Karung 2...

Ley : GROAAAAAAAARRR! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! DZIIING! *mengeluarkan cakar*

Nina : APA? Dia punya cakar? Seperti kucing pula!

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Ley : NUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata robek juga!

Dio : Nina tidak tahu yhaa?

Nina : Ti.. Tidak... Ini sangat menyeramkan.. Memang kau sudah tahu?

Dio : Aku sihh sudah biasa melihat Ley seperti itu...

Karung 4...

Amy : Hnngg?

Jin : GROOOOKK...

Ronan : Berisik!

Amy : ( Kok suara cowok? )

Zero : Aku pilih Nina atau Mari yhaa?

Amy : Elesis? Mari? Nina? Lire?

Ronan : ( Kok kayak suara Amy? )

Amy : *mencoba menyalakan lampu tetapi tidak bisa*

Zero : *memeluk Amy*

Amy : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jin : AMYYYYY!

Amy : Jiiiinnn! Ada cowok yang memelukku!

Jin : ZEROOO! KUBUNUH KAUU!

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUKK!

Zero : Aww! Sakit tau!

Ronan : Kok sempit banget sih?

Amy : KITA DICULIK KAHH?

Zero : Maybe.. Tidur lagi ahh...

Amy : Heii! Ini serius!

Jin : Ada yang punya cutter, pisau, gunting kuku or something?

Amy : Nihh gunting kuku... *memberikan gunting kuku*

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK! BREEEKK!

Ronan : Wuhhhh! Robek!

Ley : Heii! Itu Ronan, Amy, Jin dan Zero!

Ryan : HOIII!

* * *

Karung 1...

Lire : Huwaaaa! RYAN!

Mari : SIEGHART!

Elesis : RONAAAAAAAN! HUWAAAAAAAAA!

Arme : HWAAAAAA! HIDUNGKU JADI PESEK!

Lire : Hiks... Hee? Suara siapa itu?

Arme : Huweeee! Hidungku yang tersayang!

Elesis : Hiiy! Ternyata dari tadi kita menduduki Arme!

Mari : Ya ampun aku tidak sadar!

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dari luar...

Sieghart : MARI!

Ryan : LIRE!

Ronan : ELESIS!

Lass : ARMEEEE!

Semua yang di karung 1 : KAMI DI SINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ley : Akhh! Itu suara mereka!

Zero : Kedengarannya seperti di karung itu!

Ley : OK... *mengeluarkan cakar* DZIING!

Amy : KYAAAAAA! SERAM!

Nina : Kasihan Amy.. Baru pertama kali melihat Ley seperti itu, ia pingsan!

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Lire : HWAAAAAAAAAAAA! RYAN!

Ryan : Lire!

Lire : Aku takut! Sangat gelap di sana! *memeluk erat Ryan*

Ryan : Hmm... *mengeluarkan cengiran kecil*

Mari : Sieg!

Sieghart : Mari!

Mari : *mencium Sieghart

Sieghart : Waa! Kenapa kau menciumku?

Mari : brr... Sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan di dalam... Mangkanya aku menciummu...

Elesis : RONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ronan : Elesis?

Elesis : ! AKU TAKUT SEKALI DI KARUNG! AKU TAKUT ADA HANTUUUUUU!

Ronan : Haha.. Tenang ada aku Elesis! ^v^

Arme : Lass? Lass?

Lass : ...

Arme : Kyaaa! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! *memeluk Lass*

Lass : *mendorong Arme*

Arme : La-Lass?

Dio : Ada apa dengan Lass? Biasa dia senang kalau dipeluk Arme!

Lass : Aku bukan Lass! Aku adalah Kaze'Aaze!

Ley : Apa? Tahanan itu?

Lass : Khekhekhe... Lass yang asli tidak ada di sini! Wahahahahahahahahaaha!

Arme : Lass.. Kau bohong kann?

Lass : AKU BILANG AKU BUKAN LASS! *menampar Arme*

PLAAAAAAAK!

Arme : Lass... Kau tega melakukan itu!

Lass asli : HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *berteriak sekencang kencangnya*

Lass palsu : Ukhh! Diam kau! Kalau masih ingin berada dalam dirimu, kau harus diam!

Lass asli : AKU TIDAK AKAN DIAM SEBELUM KAU BERHENTI!

Zero : Kenapa Lass bicara sendiri...

Mari : Aku mengerti.. Di tubuh Lass terdapat 2 jiwa... 1 Kaze'Aaze dan 1 Lass.. Jadi kita hanya perlu mengeluarkan jiwa Kaze'Aaze saja!

* * *

Arme : Lass...

Lass palsu : AKU BUKAN LASS!

DOOORRR!

Ley : Arme!

Lire : Lass! INGAT DIA PACARMU! KAZE'AAZE LEPASKAN LASS YANG ASLI!

Ryan : Lass! Sadar!

Lass asli : BERHENTI MENYAKITI ARME!

Mari : Ayo cepat bawa Arme ke rumah sakit!

Arme : Lass... La-lass...

Sieghart : KAU KETERLALUAN! KAU INGAT MASA MASA BAHAGIAMU DENGAN ARME?

Dio : Ukhh... KALAU KAU TERUS MELAWAN, AKU TAK SEGAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU!

Elesis : Kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau dia dibunuh artinya Lass yang asli juga ikut terbunuh...

Kamiki : Kaze'Aaze ini sudah lebih dari cukup!

Ronan : Untuk apa kau di sini? Kau tidak lihat kalau Arme sedang sekarat!

Kamiki : Aku ingin menghentikan Kaze'Aaze... Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya!

Nina : Bagaimana?

Amy : Benda apa itu?

Mari : Benda itu adalah... Benda untuk menggabungkan 2 jiwa menjadi satu kan?

Kamiki : benar... Dengan alat ini juga kita dapat menghentikannya...

Jin : Mana tubuh Kaze'Aaze?

Zero : Itu yhaa?

Ley : Tua amet!

Dio : Uhh... Keriputnya tak tertahankan!

Ryan : Wow ompongnya banyak sekali!

Kamiki : SERIUS!

Lass palsu : Kalian tidak akan mengalahkan aku! Khekhekhekhekhe... *teleport*

Elesis : Datang tak diantar pulang tak dijemput..

Sieghart : Sudah aku mau antar Arme ke rumah sakit dulu!

Mari : Huhh! *cemburu*

Zero : Kok cemberut?

Lire : Hee? Kau... CEMBURU YHAA?

Ronan : Hahh? Aku baru tau kalau Mari bisa cemburu!

Amy : Hahaha.. Sabar yhaa...

Rumah Sakit Butut...

Jin : Aku mau minum dulu yhaa..

Amy : Gax! TUNGGU DI SINI!

Mari : Cihh...

Sieghart : Ada apa sihh Mari?

Mari : Humph!

Dio : Mari cemburu saat kau menggendong Arme ke rumah sakit! *berbisik ke Sieghart*

Dokter : Arme... Sigh...

Kamiki : Kenapa?

Nina : Hngg?

Dokter : Dia... Selamat.. Tetapi dia koma...

Elesis : Dokter... Kau... Bohong kann?

Dokter : Aku tidak bohong!

Ley : Jangan bercanda dhee!

* * *

Amy : Apa kita sudah boleh melihatnya?

Dokter : sayangnya belum... Kira kira 3-5 hari lagi lhaa...

Lire : Lass ehh maksudku Kaze'Aaze! Dia tidak kira kira kalau menyerang!

Ryan : Mau gimana lagi... Sudah terjadi Lire! Kita tidak dapat mengubahnya ulang...

Jin : Sekarang aku boleh minum?

Amy : Ya sudah...

Ley : Aku boleh nitip beliin Charming Love Potion? Nihh uangnya...

Jin : Minuman apa tuhh?

Mari : Katanya itu adalah minuman yang mirip seperti cocktail tetapi campurannya berbeda... Yhaa bisa dibilang Strawberry, Cherry dan Rasberry... BTW Ley sedang diet yhaa?

Ley : Hahaha... Mari tau segalanya!

Nina : Bukankah kau sudah langsing?

Ley : Mungkin kau melihatnya begitu karena aku mengenakan pakaian yang agak tebal... Tapi kalau kau melihat aku mengenakan pakaian tipis pasti endut!

Zero : Hey! Aku nitip Soda donk! Nihh uangnya!

Sieghart : Mari... Kita jalan jalan yukk..

Mari : Ogahh!

Dio : Ley... Maupun kau langsing tak langsing aku juga mencintaimu! Cupp... *mencium pipi Ley*

Ley : Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum Dio!

Dio : Ley cantikk sihh!

Zero : Ngegombal! =,=

Ronan : Grokkk!

Elesis : Syuhh...

Lire : Pasangan serasi...

Lass Palsu & Asli...

Lass Palsu : Nuahahahahha... Paling Arme sudah mati!

Lass Asli : Kau apakan Arme ku?

Lass Palsu : Paling hari ini dia sudah masuk ke liang kubur yang dalam... Wahahhahahahaha...

Lass Asli : TIDAAAAAAAAAK!

A : Apaan sihh... Dasar cowok gila ngomong sendiri!

B : Cakep cakep sinting... Idihh...

C : Kasihan dhee loe!

Back to Lovely GC!

Dio : Hehehe...

Ruangan ICU

Arme : Uhh... La-lass... Lass... *menggerakan jari*

Hosh... Hosh... Lass... La... Lass... *Koma lagi*

Sieghart : Tadi kalian mendengar di dalam ada yang berbicara ga?

Ryan : Gak tuhh... Telinga mu rusak kali!

Mari : Bilang saja kau sedang memikirkannya! Humph! *makin cemburu*

Sieghart : Bukan begitu Beib! adooh~

* * *

Ryan : Hahahha... Mari makin cemburu!

Mari : Siapa bilang? Aku tidak cemburu!

Nina : Bohong tuhh!

Ley : Tau dari mana?

Nina : Asal tebak saja!

Lire : Yee... Gimana sihh?

Amy : BTW kok Jin lama yhaa?

Kamiki : Mana ku tahu...

Dio : Ngg... Biar aku susul dhee... Byee~

Ley : Sigh~

Dio : Akhh! Ada yang kelupaan... Cuppp... *mencium kening Ley*

Ley : DIO!

Zero : Akhir akhir ini Dio iseng!

Nina : Apa mungkin karena tadi Ley mengeluarkan cakar?

Sieghart : Mungkin~

Lire : Ryan... Aku lapar~

Sementara itu Dio...

Dio : Ke mana sii bocah itu...? Cihhh...

_Tiba tiba ada orang dari belakang menangkap Dio... _

Dio : Auphh... Hmphh! Hmph!

Lass Palsu : Khekhekhe!

Lass membawa Dio dan Jin ke Gudang Erenium...

Lass Palsu : Sekarang, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menemukan kalian!

Jin : Lepaskan kami!

Lass Palsu : Mau teriak ampe tahun jebod juga tidak akan terdengar!

* * *

Chapters taken : 25-32


	16. Chapter 16

Lass Palsu : Berisik!

Jin : Ukhh... DIO ANGKAT TELPONNYA!

Dio : Gimana mau angkat orang tangannya diikat begini! SWT

Lass Palsu : Biar aku yang angkat!

_Lass Palsu : Apa?_

_Ley : Dio, kok suaramu berubah?_

_Lass Palsu : AKu bukan Dio! Aku adalah Lass! Nuahahahahahaha! Kalau kau ingin bertemu Dio, aku ada di Gudang Reyno Kyosuke! Waktumu 30 menit! _

TUT! TUT! TUT! *diputus

Ley and Friend...

Ryan : Ada apa?

Ley : Dio dan Jin diculik oleh Lass.. Mereka ada di Gudang Reynokyosuke! Kita diberi waktu 30 menit untuk menyelamatkan mereka!

Kamiki : Sebelum kau pergi, gunakan alat ini untuk memisahkan jiwa mereka!

Lire : Pante Arab! Jangan bahlul yhaa! Kalo bahlul nanti aku cambuk bokongmu pake tali tambang!

Ronan : Kejam!

Amy : Tumben Lire kejam...

Mari : HOY! AYO BERANGKAT! ==

Kamiki : Aku akan menjaga Arme!

Sieghart : Jaga Arme baik-baik yhaa!

Mari : (Seumur-umur Sieghart tak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu padaku! Humph! )

Nina : Umm.. Aku dan Zero tetap di sini juga yhaa! Thaa~

Zero : Semoga berhasil~

15 menit kemudian...

Ley : HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIOOOOOOOOO! JANGAN MATI!

Elesis : Sinting...

Ryan : Lire... Mana alatnya?

Lire : Tuhh Mari yang pegang... Lagian aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya!

Di Gudang ( Tepat Waktu )

BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Sieghart : Lass! Kami datang untuk membasmi kejahatan!

Lass Palsu : Pahlawan kemalaman!

Lass : HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Mari : Ikat Lass! *berbisik pada Elesis

Elesis : Hitungan ketiga kita ikat bareng-bareng *berbisik ke Mari

1...

2...

3!

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! CTAAAAAAR! DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Elesis : 10 untuk Mari dan Elesis!

Ronan : Gila!

Lass Palsu : Ukhh!

* * *

Lass Palsu : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YANG KAU TANGKAP ITU BAYANGANKU!

Ley : Jadi itu Lass asli?

Lass Palsu : Yoi Mamen!

Sieghart : Sok gaul! Sekarang rasakan rentetan kemarahankuuu!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Lass Palsu : *menunjukkan papan bertuliskan "I'm Dead" dengan gaya bokong nungging

Lire : Orang mati bokongnya kok nungging? Digaruk - garuk pula... Kaze'Aaze tak beres!

Jin : Hoy! Bebaskan aku!

Mari : *melempar shuriken

Dio : Kau mau membunuhku yahhh?

Mari : Humph! Masih bagus aku tolong!

Ronan : Mari lagi badmood berat...

Ryan : Mari! Sekarang ayo gunakan alat itu! Cepat!

Mari : Berisik... *berjalan menuju Lass Palsu

Plek... DZIIIING! PRANG!

Lass : Ukhh... Akhirnya aku bebas...

Elesis : Lhoo kok... Jadi ada dua?

Amy : JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Jin : ?

Amy : Huwaaaaaaa! Jangan pergi lagi! *memeluk Jin dengan erat

Jin : .

Lire : Sekarang, ayo bunuh Lass Palsu!

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! CTAAAAAAAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! NGIEEEENG! BRAK!

Lass Palsu : ,

Ryan : Mission Complete!

Elesis : Iya dhee yang bisa inggris...

Amy : Yukk balik.. Ohh iya Lass, Arme... Arme.. ARME KOMA!

Lass : Ti-tidak mungkin... ! !

* * *

Lire : Yuk liat Arme!

Arme...

Arme : La-lass... *menggerakan tangan

Nina : Zero! Arme menggerakan tangan!

Zero : I-ia...

Kamiki : Dok... ! !

Zero : Hush! Diam...

Prang! PRANG! Ctrek...

Arme : Uhh... Berisik...

Zero : Lihat tuhh! Gara gara suaramu itu membuat kaca pecah tau!

Nina : Golden Voice...

BRAAAAAAK!

Kamiki : SHUUUUUUUUT!

Ryan : Gimana Arme?

Nina : Dia sempat bicara!

Jin : Kweeeereeeennnn..

Ley : Haiz~ Orang koma dibilang keren!

Amy : Sigh~ Arme bangunlahhh... Lass sudah kembali!

Arme : Lass... LASS! *membuka mata

Lass : Arme! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!

Dio : Kita tinggalkan saja yukk..

Arme : Lass! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Huwaaaaaaaaaa!

Lass : Akhh... Bajuku basah nihh...

Arme : Biarkan saja! Yang jelas aku rindu...

Diluar ruangan...

Ronan : Pasangan indah..

Elesis : Ehh... Ronan...

Ronan : Yaa?

Sieghart : Mari...

Mari : Humph..

Elesis : Kita bikin pesta di rumah yuk!

Ronan : OK!

Sieghart : Jangan marah yhaa? Jangan ngambek yhaa?

Mari : Bodo!

Sieghart : Ya sudahlah!

Mari : ( Kok jadi ikutan ngambek sihh? Bukannya minta maaf? )

Sieghart : *memegang tangan Mari lalu lari

Mari : He-hei!

Di depan rumah sakit...

Sieghart : MARI... MAAFIN SIEGHART YA...! *memberikan mawar*

Mari : Hiks...

Sieghart : Mari?

Mari : *memeluk Sieghart Aku.. Aku takut kehilangan Sieghart...

Sieghart : Hmm... Mengeluarkan cengirang kecil..

* * *

**8 tahun kemudian... **

**Bunga-bunga bermekaran..**

**Bersama dengan perasaan yang kami satukan..**

**Hari ini kami nyatakan...**

**Kebahagiaan kami dengan pernikahan...**

**~Sieghart & Mari~**

Lire : Ryan! Akhirnya mereka menikah!

Ryan : Mana? Siapa?

Lire : Sieghart dan Mari lhaa! Kyaaaaaaa!

Ryan : Kapan?

Lire : Tanggal X Bulan Y Tahun M

Ryan : Hmm... Suatu hari kita juga akan melaksanakan pernikahan itu kok Lire.. Jadi tenang saja...

Lire : Yupp!

Arme & Lass...

Pengantar Surat : Surat!

Lass : Siapa yang mengirim surat pagi-pagi begini?

Arme : Sepertinya Undangan dhee...

Lass : Sieghart dan Mari akan segera menikah!

Arme : Huhh? Wow... Hebaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Lass : Harus siap siap nihh! Ke boutique yukk! Beli baju!

Arme : Yukk!

Amy dan Jin...

Sutradara : WOke! Break time 30 menit!

Amy : Fiuhh! Capek!

A : maaf ibu... Ada surat yang datang...

Jin : Thx~

Amy : Buka yukk!

Jin : ya..

Amy : Wahh dari Sieghart dan Mari!

Jin : Huhh? Mau menikah?

Amy : Kalo begini mesti cuti nihh... Lusa kita sudah harus ada di Osaka!

Jin : Tinggal di mana?

Amy : Biasa numpang sama Lire!

Jin : Oke!

Zero, Nina, Ley dan Dio...

Ley : Coba lihat! Surat apa nihh?

Nina : Ukirannya bagus sekali!

Dio : Wahh seperti undangan orang nikah!

Zero : Ga buka?

Ley : Ternyata benar ada yang mau nikah...

Dio : Siapa?

Ley : SIEGHART DAN MARI!

Nina : Wuw!

Zero : Wahh... Hebat juga mereka!

Ronan dan Elesis...

Elesis : Surat macam apa ini?

Ronan : Wahh undangan! Mari dan Sieghart akan menikah...

Elesis : Alah cuma nikah doang kok repot?

Elesis dan Ronan : APA? MENIKAH? Cepat sekali!

Ronan : Harus siap-siap nihh! Duhh! Udah malah 2 minggu lagi! Ayo Elesis kita beli baju!

Sementara itu Mari dan Sieghart...

Sieghart : Mari... Cincin mana yang menurutmu paling bagus?

Mari : Aku lebih suka yang ini.. *menunjuk cincin perak dengan permata kecil

Sieghart : Simple tapi bagus... Ya sudah! Mbak! Beli yang ini! Ukir nama saya dan pasangan saya yhaa!

Mbak : Baik pak... Namanya Sieghart dan Mari yhaa?

Mari : Yupp!

Sieghart : Selanjutnya Wedding Dress dan Tuxedo!

Mari : Aku rasa baju yang di sana bagus!

Sieghart : Cakep juga bajunya... Tapi kalau aku bilang yang ada mawarnya itu lebih cocok!

Mari : Kalau gitu yang ada mawarnya saja dhee... Aku yakin pilihanmu yang terbaik kok!

Sieghart : Thx Mari!

Mari : Ohh ia! Kuenya gimana?

Sieghart : Tenang! Aku sudah mendesain cake nya dengan baik!

**Sampai Hari H... **

Waw... Waw... Waw...

Lire : Mana pengantinnya yhaa?

Amy : Kok belum kelhatan?

MC : Nahh sekarang kita sambut pasangan yang ceria pada malam hari ini.. Yaitu.. SIEGHART DAN MARI~ Sebelumnya mari kita bertepuk tangan!

_**Prok Prok Prok Prok Prok! **_

Arme dan Lass : *menyebarkan kelopak bunga

Ryan : Wahh.. Lass dan Arme menjadi Pasangan yang melempar bunga!

Jin : Hmm...

KRIEEEEEEEEET...

* * *

Amy : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! CAKEEEEEP!

Mari : Hihihi...

Sieghart : Hmm..

Kamiki : Cieeeeeeee!

Kenny : Wuw!

Ley : Ciaelah Mari!

MC : Yak! Silahkan beri tepuk tangan!

PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!

Elesis : Ronan... Kapan yhaa kita seperti itu?

Ronan : Sabar Elesis! Pasti akan terjadi! .

MC : Sekarang silahkan pengantin menuangkan champagne!

_Cuuuur! _~ Suara champagne

Lass : Ehh! Jangan lupa, di akhir acara ada lempar bunga lhoo! Kalo salah satu dari kalian dapet, maka sebentar lagi kalian dapat jodoh atau menikah!

Nina : Semoga saja kita yang dapat, Zero!

Zero : Yupp!

MC : Sekarang silahkan pengantin memotong kue!

Mari : Hiks...

Sieghart : Kenapa kau menangis?

Mari : Kuenya sangat mengharukan Sieg!

Sieghart : Sekarang ayo kita potong!

PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!

MC : Sekarang pengantin boleh saling menyuapi kue!

Lire : Aduhh romantisnya!

Ryan : Nanti pernikahan kita seperti apa yhaa?

Dio : Aihh! Zero, kau tidak cemburu tuhh?

Zero : Tentu tidak! Kan sudah ada Nina! *menggenggam tangan Nina*

Nina : Kau ini bisa saja!

MC : Nahh sekarang dipersilahkan kalian cheers bersama pengantin! Silahkan ambil champagne yang di sediakan!

Semua : CHEEREEES!

Jin : Ukhh! Champagne ga enak! BRRRRRRR!

Lass : Arme mabuk yhaa?

Arme : Lo Gw End! ~ ┒(⌣˛⌣)┎

Ley : Nang Ning Ning Nang Ning Klung Nang Ning Ning Nang Ning Klung Euy!

Lire : Untung aku tidak! Fiuhh~

MC : Nahh sekarang kalian boleh bersalaman tangan dan menikmati makanan yang disediakan!

Di panggung...

Nina : Selamat yhaa~

Zero : Semoga langgeng!

Lire : Ea pasangan baru lhoo!

Dio : Ciaelah! Selamat yhaa!

Ryan : GBU Mari and Sieghart

Amy : Hei! Lama ga jumpa! Moga bahagia yhaa~~

Jin : Ea Sieg! Iya dhee pasangan baru!

Lass : Wihh! Punya anak yang pintar kayak Mari yhaa!

Elesis : Duhh! Pasangan cakep dhee! TopCer!

Ronan : 10 Jempol buat Sieg and Mari!

Kamiki : Wish U aLL The Best!

Kenny :^_^

Waw.. Waw.. Waw..

Ya begitulah~akhirnya anak-anak cilik ini yang dulu pernah tinggal di gubuk derita dengan ibu asuh yang kejam sekarang telah bahagia ^_^

* * *

A/N : Secara resmi cerita berakhir di sini. Namun karena di fanpage Mysticious belum ada cerita baru maka ada 3 chapter tambahan. Saya tambahkan di bawah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Mari : SIEG! AYO BERANGKAT!

Sieghart : Berangkat apa sihh? *ngomong sambil sikat gigi..

Mari : HONEYMOON!

Sieghart : Ohh ia lupa! Cuihh! Duhh bodohnya aku! .

Mari : Huff... Andaikan dia bisa bangun 10 menit lebih awal...

Sieghart : OK sekarang berangkat!

Mari : SIEG! *menutup mata

Sieghart : Yaa?

Mari : KAU BELUM PAKAI CELANA! KAU MASIH PAKAI BOXER! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sieghart : AAAAAARGH! ****! *balik ke rumah

Tetangga A : Ikhh.. Pagi pagi saja sudah berisik!

Tetangga B : Tau tuhhh!

Mari : Apa? *melirik mereka dengan tatapan dingin

Tetangga A : Ga... Gak papa kok... KYAAAAAAAAAA! *kabur bersama tetangga B

Mari : Khekhekhekhekhe

Sieghart : Kenapa mereka?

Mari : Tidak apa apa... Yukk jalan!

Airport...

_Penerbangan 96 telah dibuka di Gate 5. Sekali lagi, penerbangan 96 telah dibuka di Gate 5._

_Terima Kasih._

Sieghart : Yukk masuk...

Mari : Sieghart.. Kau bawa obat anti mabuk tidak?

SIeghart : Bawa.. Hehehehehe.. Memangnya kenapa?

Mari : Aku diberikan Champagne yang mahal dari tetangga dan baru saja aku minum setengah botol!

Sieghart : sudah sudah! Jangan minum lagi!

Mari : Tapi enak lho!

Sieghart : Mari! Sadarlah! Kau ini perempuan! Kok minumnya begituan? Sudah *merebut botol Champagne Mari

Mari : Ehh jangan! Cuupp *mencium pipi Sieghart

Sieghart : *lumer dan mimisan

Mari : Hore Aku dapat lagi botolnya!

Sieghart : Ukhh.. Mari jangan minum lagi...

Beberapa jam kemudian...

_Sebentar lagi anda akan sampai ke Bali! Terima Kasih_

Mari : Lihat lihat Aku sudah meminum habis Champagne! La La La La La~

Sieghart : Oiii! Sudah sudah naiklah ke punggungku! Kau ini!

Mari : Kau ini terlalu! Jahatnya dirimu.. Aiyayayayaya~

Hotel...

Sieghart : Nomer kamarnya jelek amet! 1253

Mari : La Li Lu Le Lo!

Sieghart : Sudahlah kau tidur saja... Tidak baik kalau kau terus bangun! Sigh~

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sieghart : Mari, ayo bangun!

Mari : Ungg... Sudah pagi ya?

Sieghart : Ia, kita berenang yuk!

Mari : Boleh, tapi aku ganti baju renang dulu ya! Kau tunggu saja di bawah!

Sieghart : OK, Mari! Kutunggu ya! ^_-

Mari : Pakai baju renang yan mana ya? Yang putih atau biru? Kyaaaa!

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Mari segera menuju kolam renang.

Mari : Sieg!

Sieghart : DEG! Kau cantik sekali dengan baju renang itu!

Mari : Hihihi! Terima kasih. Berenang yuk!

Sieghart : Yuk!

SRESH! BYUUUUURRR!

Mari : Sieg! Jangan ciprat aku donk! Nanti rambutku berantakan!

Sieghart : Hahaha! Biarkan! Inikan honeymoon kita!

Pada saat itu, dunia terasa bewarna merah jambu. Dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Setelah mereka berenang, mereka pun sarapan di restoran hotel.

Sieghart : Mari, kau ingin makan apa?

Mari : Yang sama sepertimu saja! Hihihi...

Sieghart : (Hari ini Mari tampak begitu bahagia. Mungkinkah hari ini hari terindah bagi Mari?)

Mari : Sieg? Kenapa kau bengong?

Sieghart : Tak apa. Aku hanya bahagia menatap dirimu.

Mari : Sieg bisa saja! Hahaha.

Pelayan : Pesanan datang! *meletakan makanan di atas meja

Sieghart : Mari, AaaAaaAaa!

Mari : Haup... Hmmmm! Enaknya! Sekarang kau yah! AaaAaaAaa...

Sieghart : Haup... Hmm... Ia enak! Semua akan terasa enak bila bersama Mari!

Ohh.. So romantic! Haa.. Sudah jangan ganggu kebahagiaan mereka dulu. Biar ini menjadi moment bersejarah.

* * *

Arme : Pengen seperti Mari~ Akh...

Lass : Kalau begitu... Seminggu lagi kita menikah!

Arme : EHH? BENAR NIH?

Lass : Ia lah! Untuk apa aku bohong?

Arme : Hore!~

Amy : Wah... Sepertinya aku dan Jin harus balik sekarang nih! Waktu cuti kami habis!

Jin : Ia~ Thaa~ Nitip salam untuk suami istri bahagia itu ya!

Lire : wahh... Sebentar lagi ada yang nikah nih...

Nina : Seru ya kalau sudah nikah!

Ryan : Kalau aku punya anak... Aku berharap berambut pirang seperti Lire...

Ley : Dio, kalau kita kapan itunya?

Dio : Ley, aku belum siap... Jadi sabar sedikit ya! Hihi

Ley : Akhh... Kejam... AKu kan juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti Mari!

Ronan : Kenapa sih harus dia duluan yang menikah! Kenapa ga aku dan Elesis aja?

Elesis : Sudah, pasti kita juga akan merasakannya.

Arme : Umm... ADA YANG MAU POPCORN?

Lass : ARME! Jangan! Nanti kau gosong lagi seperti di panti! Huwaaaaa! *menarik kaki Arme

Arme : Tenang...

Di dapur...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lass : Arme kuuuuuu!

Mari : Sieg, suara apa itu?

Sieghart : Sudah, lewatkan saja. Yang penting kita bahagia! Besok kan sudah pulang!

Mari : Ia juga sih. Kalau gitu... AYO KITA MAIN SEPUASNYA!

Arme : Kyaaaaaaaaa! Lass!

Mari and Sieg : DEG! Lass? Kya? Mereka menguntit kita?

Zero : Arme terlalu ceroboh.

Lire : Ia nih. Ulahmu selalu membuatku terkejut saja!

Sieghart : Hmm... Bagus yah! Jadi... Kalian... menguntit aku dan Mari? Hoo... Sungguh bagus... Sekarang rasakan jurus rentetan setan! BAG BUG BAG BUG!

Elesis : Sieg kejam akh! Kami kan hanya ingin tahu indahnya honeymoon.

Ley : Ia nih! Sakit tau! Hiks... Wajahku..

Dio : Sieg Sieg. Kau pakai tenaga badak ya?

Semua : hahahahaaa...

* * *

Yak, sekian cerita Grand Chase Cilik

Now, what about reviews? Kalau fanfic ini mendapat 30 review, saya akan memberi spoiler terbuka tentang sebuah proyek yang sedang saya kerjakan sekarang. Note : Jangan memberi spam review yang tidak ada hubungan dengan ceritanya. Itu tidak saya anggap sebagai review. Now, please review ^_^


End file.
